Full Moon
by Encre Rouge
Summary: L'histoire de Jasper, à partir du jour où il fut transformé en vampire.
1. Chapter 1

L'air était frais, galvanisant. Il me réveillait. Malgré moi, la fatigue avait commencé à m'envahir tandis que je cherchais un cheval frais afin de repartir pour Galveston ; maintenant, le froid s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux, il pénétrait ma bouche entrouverte : ne pas dormir. Je galopais sans m'arrêter. J'avais mis les femmes et les enfants à l'abri, j'allais maintenant pouvoir m'engager dans la bataille. Je savais que ma jeunesse et mon étrange charisme étaient des alliés sûrs : l'invariable mouvement de surprise qu'avait chacun de mes adversaires en découvrant mon jeune visage me permettait toujours de donner le coup fatal, et cet étrange don que j'avais toujours eu, et qui me permettait presque de ressentir ce que l'autre ressentait, me donnait toujours l'occasion de frapper au bon moment. Un guerrier redoutable, oui. C'était ce que j'étais.

Ma tête était pleine de plans stratégiques, de positions de combat et de tactiques militaires, lorsque je vis, alors que j'étais presque parvenu à Galveston, trois silhouettes qui se découpaient dans l'obscurité. Je ralentis. Ennemis ? En m'approchant, je les distinguai mieux et je compris qu'il s'agissait de femmes. Soulagé, j'arrêtai ma monture, en descendis et l'attachai à un arbre, puis je me dirigeai vers le trio. Elles s'étaient arrêtées et me faisaient face, comme si elles m'attendaient. Alors que je me dirigeais vers elle, mon pas ralentit inconsciemment et je sentis que je m'étais mis à trembler. Je mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue et du froid qui, soudain, je m'en rendais compte, était devenu très mordant.

-Mesdames ? criai-je. Mesdames, vous allez bien ? Vous avez raté le convoi ?

Pas de réponse. Elles étaient toujours tournées vers moi, mais dans l'obscurité, je ne distinguais pas leurs visages.

-Mesdames, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais vous ramener à Houston, en sécurité, avec les autres.

Elles ne bougeaient toujours pas. Elles auraient dû. Elles auraient dû courir vers moi, soulagées d'avoir trouvé un militaire, soulagées d'avoir été retrouvées, soulagées à l'idée d'être mises en sûreté. Pourquoi ne couraient-elles pas vers moi ?

Puis je vis leurs visages. Je stoppai net pour les contempler. Indéniablement, j'avais devant moi les trois plus beaux visages que j'avais jamais vus de ma vie – à une exception près, mais la bonne fée de mon enfance n'était qu'une invention de mon jeune esprit excentrique, alors cela ne comptait pas. Ces trois… filles, devrais-je dire, car elles ne semblaient pas avoir plus de quinze ans, étaient tout bonnement magnifiques. Je supposai qu'elles étaient sœurs, car bien que très différentes, elles avaient quelque chose de commun, une sorte de beauté glacée qui émanait de tout leur être, un visage d'une très grande pâleur, presque translucide sous la lumière froide de la lune, et de grands yeux sombres, brûlants. La première, petite, avait des cheveux courts, d'un châtain clair tel que je n'en avais jamais vu, et son visage était espiègle, avec un petit nez retroussé et quelques taches de rousseur. La seconde était plus grande et avait de longs cheveux blonds, si clairs qu'ils semblaient presque émettre de la lumière, et un visage aux traits si fins qu'on aurait dit celui d'un ange. La troisième, enfin, était encore plus petite et menue que la première, et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais encadraient un visage sublime ; elle avait manifestement des origines mexicaines, malgré son teint pâle. Tandis que je les contemplais, bouche bée, je compris que ces trois filles n'avaient jamais fait partie du convoi que j'avais amené à Houston – je me serais souvenu de trois visages aussi magnifiques, nécessairement. Je ne pus cependant me demander ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire sur ce chemin désert, seules, en pleine nuit, tant j'étais absorbé par ma contemplation de leurs traits parfaits.

-Le voilà privé de parole, dit alors la première, brisant le silence d'une voix sublime, une voix comme je n'en avais jamais entendue.

La seconde s'approcha alors de moi. J'étais comme pétrifié. Elle posa ses mains sur mes bras – dieu ! ses mains étaient glacées ! – et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle approcha son visage de mon cou. Elle inspira, comme si elle me humait. J'étais trop médusé pour me poser des questions.

-Mmm, délicieux… murmura-t-elle.

La troisième fille s'était approchée également. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de sa sœur et dit d'une voix chantante :

-Concentre-toi, Nettie.

J'avais perçu comme une recommandation dans le ton de sa voix pourtant mélodieuse, et je sentis un frisson me parcourir la nuque. Je ne comprenais rien à leur étrange échange. Dans l'air planait une menace, une menace qui concernait les trois sœurs sans que je pusse dire si elles en étaient l'objet ou l'origine. Je secouai la tête. Elles n'étaient que des gamines, plus jeunes que moi !

Comme si la fillette brune avait été le chef du trio, Nettie lui obéit et fit quelques pas en arrière. Immédiatement, je sentis l'air se réchauffer autour de moi, et je me dis, mi-horrifié mi-inquiet, que cette Nettie devait être totalement gelée pour émettre une telle aura glacée. Et pour cause : elle portait, comme ses deux sœurs, une fine robe blanche. Et le froid, dans l'air, était de plus en plus mordant.

La voix de la fille brune interrompit mes réflexions.

-Il est idéal, jeune, costaud, officier…

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux clos, comme si elle se concentrait sur un point capital. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose – quoi ? qu'importe ? je voulais juste sortir du mutisme dans lequel m'avait plongé la grande beauté des trois sœurs – mais en vain. Pas un seul son ne sortit. Je me contentai de ravaler ma salive, et la jeune fille continua, les yeux toujours clos :

-Il a aussi quelque chose de plus… Vous le sentez ? Il est… captivant.

-Oh que oui ! s'exclama Nettie.

Elle esquissa un mouvement vers moi, mais la brune l'arrêta d'un regard.

-Patience ! l'enjoignit-elle d'une voix plus dure. Celui-là, je tiens à le garder.

Le visage de Nettie s'orna d'une moue boudeuse absolument adorable. Elle me regarda avec… convoitise – oui, c'était bien ça, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître – puis elle tourna un regard irrité vers sa sœur. Elle donna l'impression de vouloir répliquer quelque chose, mais l'autre sœur, la petite aux cheveux châtains, intervint :

-Tu ferais mieux de t'en charger, Maria, s'il est important pour toi. Moi, je n'arrive pas à me retenir de les tuer.

-Tu as raison, répondit la brune. Je m'en occupe. Eloigne Nettie, veux-tu ? Je ne veux pas être obligée de surveiller mes arrières pendant que je suis en plein travail.

Une fois encore, j'ouvris la bouche dans le but de dire quelque chose. Et une fois encore, aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. Le froid, l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude me clouaient au sol, me pétrifiaient complètement, m'empêchant le moindre geste. Je n'avais pas peur. Elles n'étaient que des enfants ! Cependant, quelque chose – mon instinct, sans doute – me disait que les paroles de la première sœur n'avaient pas été des mensonges – elle avait vraiment tué. Et, à l'évidence, Maria avait l'intention de « s'occuper de moi », sans que je sache ce que cela veuille dire, sinon qu'il était important de me garder en vie. Le brouillard de l'incompréhension m'enveloppait complètement – sans compter que l'immense beauté de ces trois créatures m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Mon instinct me hurlait de fuir, mais que fuirais-je ? demandait mon esprit embrouillé. Fuir trois fillettes ? Malgré leur étrange conversation, elles restaient des jeunes filles seules dans le froid, et il était de mon devoir de les aider. Cette pensée me réconforta un peu, et je m'apprêtais à leur dire de monter sur mon cheval pour que je les emmène à Houston, lorsque la fille aux cheveux châtains s'écria joyeusement, en saisissant la main de Nettie :

-Allons chasser !

Les deux sœurs s'éloignèrent alors avec une grâce et une vitesse indescriptibles, telles deux ombres blanches. Avant que j'aie pu dire un mot, elles s'étaient évanouies dans l'obscurité. Je frissonnai. Quelles étaient ces créatures ? Alors que je m'étais remis à trembler, mon esprit embrumé me proposa une explication : le manque de sommeil provoquait des hallucinations, et je devais avoir transformé trois fillettes transies et apeurées en un trio de magnifiques créatures, étranges et menaçantes. J'avais sans doute imaginé également la vitesse à laquelle les deux premières avaient filé. A moins que le manque de sommeil n'ait provoqué également des pertes de conscience. Je me sentais, plus que jamais, complètement désorienté.

-Comment t'appelles-tu, soldat ? demanda Maria, brisant le silence et mes réflexions. Je répondis automatiquement.

-Major Jasper Whitlock, mademoiselle.

Elle s'approcha de moi, et sa démarche avait une telle grâce qu'elle semblait glisser sur le sol. Elle leva les bras, posa tendrement ses mains glacées sur mes épaules. Je sentis une telle pression s'exercer sur moi que je fus à genoux en une fraction de seconde. Je… pourquoi ? Cette jeune fille fluette n'avait certainement pas suffisamment de force pour m'y contraindre. Et pourtant, je savais que je n'avais aucune envie de me mettre à genoux. Que se passait-il ? Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer, et Maria ferma les yeux, l'extase peinte sur son visage magnifique, comme si une mélodie enchantée était parvenue à ses oreilles. Elle sourit, puis ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle planta dans les miens. Ils étaient rouge sang.

Glissant ses bras menus derrière ma tête, elle m'attira vers elle et pencha son visage vers le mien, comme si elle voulait m'embrasser. Mon corps tremblait de plus en plus violemment – il me fallait fuir, tout de suite. Quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose de grave. Fuir ! Ecarter Maria, et partir en courant ! C'était si simple…

Je sentis l'étreinte de la jeune fille s'affermir, et je ne bougeai pas. J'attendis.

Elle glissa sa joue glacée, d'une douceur indicible, sur la mienne, et murmura à mon oreille, d'une voix où la tendresse se mêlait à l'envie et à quelque chose de carnassier :

-J'espère sincèrement que tu survivras, Jasper… J'ai un bon pressentiment te concernant.

J'attendais toujours, l'esprit brumeux ; je n'avais même pas compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je fermai les yeux. Je sentis ses cheveux caresser ma joue, et son visage se dirigea vers mon cou.

Puis elle mordit. La douleur m'aurait fait bondir, mais Maria me tenait fermement, avec une force exceptionnelle, et je restai cloué sur place. Je voulus hurler… Je ne pus que gémir – une souffrance incommensurable, indicible, semblait se répandre dans tout mon corps à travers le canal de mes veines… Mon sang semblait bouillonner, comme mélangé à de l'acide... Mon corps fut parcouru de soubresauts, mes mains agrippèrent Maria, je voulais qu'elle arrête, je voulais l'arracher de mon cou, je voulais… ne plus rien ressentir… cette douleur… je n'avais jamais rien senti de tel…

Maria se détacha de mon cou – sa morsure n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et ses lèvres étaient à peine tachées de mon sang. A travers l'épais brouillard que la douleur avait créé dans ma conscience, j'avais cru que j'allais arrêter de souffrir si Maria se retirait – espoir fou. Cela ne changea rien. Je balbutiai pourtant :

-Merci…

Maria planta de nouveaux ses yeux rouges dans les miens – ses pupilles semblaient danser dans ses orbites, comme valsant sur une vague de sang. Elle me sourit, révélant une rangée de dents d'un blanc éclatant, souillées seulement de la teinte écarlate.

-Ne me remercie pas encore, mon petit, répondit-elle, je ne fais que commencer…

Elle prit mon bras, leva ma main à hauteur de son visage et huma mon poignet. Avant que j'eusse pu comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait de nouveau planté ses dents dans ma chair. Je hurlai ; j'en étais capable, cette fois. J'étais en feu… je brûlais, je brûlais vif, on m'avait arraché la tête, et la main… les flammes léchaient ma peau, comme s'en abreuvant goulûment…

Elle ôta son visage de ma main, et jeta mon bras en même temps qu'elle me lâchait. Je m'écroulai sur le sol glacé – le froid ne me fit pas le bien escompté, j'étais toujours en feu… Maria émit un rire mélodieux, comme un gazouillis d'oiseau. Elle me regarda hurler quelques instants, elle regarda mon corps qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol, et elle rit de nouveau. Puis elle se jeta sur moi, arracha ma chemise d'un seul coup, et planta avidement ses dents dans la peau de mon torse.

_En feu… que ça s'arrête…_

Brûlure plus vive à l'épaule.

_Pitié… par pitié… faites cesser cette douleur…._

Bras gauche.

_Je veux mourir… je veux juste mourir…_

Jambe, à trois reprises, trois morsures.

_Non… arrêtez… arrêtez… je ferai ce que vous voudrez…_

La douleur était plus grande que ce que mon esprit pouvait endurer. Je commençais à sombrer, inconscient, quand Maria lâcha mon épaule droite pour approcher son visage du mien. Elle me sourit, essuya les larmes qui noyaient mes joues, et dit :

-Tu es un bon garçon, Jasper… Tu vas t'en sortir, tu t'en sors déjà très bien. Fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien.

Puis elle planta ses dents dans ma joue.

Je sombrai.

_Brume…_

_La brume autour de moi… qu'était-ce… qu'est-ce que…_

_Le feu ! J'étais en feu !_

_Mais cette brume… un visage… maman ?_

_Arrêtez ce feu ! Arrêtez-le ! Je brûle !_

-Il a repris conscience, entendis-je dire au loin.

-Il va sombrer de nouveau, répliqua une deuxième voix. Il n'est pas capable d'endurer une telle douleur.

-Tu n'y es pas allée doucement, Maria ! Avais-tu vraiment besoin de…

-Oui.

-Regardez, il s'est encore évanoui…

_Maman ? C'est toi ?_

_Un beau visage qui me sourit. _

_Le feu en moi créait un tel écran de douleur que je ne distinguais rien. Juste une présence apaisante… _

_Maman, dis-leur d'arrêter de me brûler… _

-Encore ! Cette fois, c'est peut-être fait ?

-Non, regarde-le, il se tord encore de douleur… regarde ses yeux révulsés… Non, il baigne encore dans la douleur. Il est loin d'être prêt.

-Ah, qu'est-ce que je suis impatiente !

Gazouillis, comme un rire magnifique.

_On m'avait jeté dans un champ d'aiguilles acérées… crier… à quoi bon… ma gorge était en feu elle aussi… pourquoi ne me laissaient-ils pas mourir tout simplement… qu'avais-je fait pour mériter une telle torture ? Avais-je été capturé par le camp ennemi, à Galveston ? Mais pourquoi me torturer ? Non, je ne dirai rien… Vous n'avez qu'à me tuer tout de suite… sortez-moi de là… _

-Et s'il n'est pas doué comme nous l'escomptons ?

-J'ai bon espoir.

-Oui, mais si…

-Alors il sera comme les autres. Il nous servira, et quand il aura atteint un an, on s'en débarrassera.

-Sauf s'il meurt avant… regardez-le souffrir… j'ai bien peur qu'il ne survive pas à ton traitement, Maria…

_On m'avait brisé les os, un par un. Je voulais pousser un hurlement qui les tuerait tous… les tuer… ceux qui me faisaient ça… qui me faisaient subir cette torture… les tuer… tous… tous… même les innocents ? il n'y a aucun innocent… _

-Regardez, il se calme. Il était temps, ça fait quand même trois jours…

Silence.

J'ouvris les yeux. La lumière de la lune m'éblouit, je les fermai aussitôt. Je poussai un petit gémissement et me pétrifiai : cette voix ! ce n'était pas la mienne, et pourtant, elle avait poussé mon gémissement ! Et pourquoi avait-elle gémi, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi avais-je voulu gémir, moi ? Après une telle séance de torture, évidemment, je m'attendais à ce que mon corps en subisse les conséquences. Je m'attendais à ressentir les effets, à ressentir ce qu'on ressent quand on est passé sous un rouleau compresseur, puis plongé dans un bain d'acide et démembré entièrement. Or, je ne sentais rien. En fait, je me sentais plutôt bien. Je n'avais pas froid, ni faim, et mon corps semblait complètement reposé. Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, et je vis le plafond d'étoiles… Des étoiles comme je ne les avais jamais vues… je n'avais jamais dû vraiment les regarder, car là, je distinguais tout… chaque étoile m'apparaissait aussi clairement que si elle avait été à quelques mètres de moi, et la lune… le croissant, j'aurais pu le toucher, en tendant le bras… Je levai donc le bras, avant de le replier aussitôt en poussant un cri de frayeur. Ce n'était pas mon bras ! Celui-ci était d'un blanc de nacre et avait des courbes magnifiques…

-Jasper !

Je tournai la tête. Maria était là, plus éblouissante que jamais. Ses grands yeux rouges, brûlants, me fixaient avec intensité. Un sourire se peignit sur son visage aux traits parfaits, révélant une adorable fossette sur la joue gauche.

-Jasper, te voici des nôtres, à présent.

-Qu'est-ce…

Je m'interrompis. Il fallait que je m'habitue à ce que cette voix parle à ma place.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je.

-Eh bien, répondit-elle d'une voix posée, je t'ai transformé en l'un des nôtres. En vampire.

Le silence régna pendant une fraction de seconde, me laissant percevoir les stridulations des criquets, le bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait entre les brins d'herbe, et même les échos de la bataille, à Galveston ; puis le silence éclata en mille morceaux, brisé par un rire cristallin, magnifique, semblable au chant de la neige qui meurt sur la montagne. Quelqu'un riait, oui, car Maria était assez drôle, finalement. Je mis quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte que ce rire était le mien. Je l'arrêtai aussitôt.

-Allons, sérieusement ? Ai-je été capturé par le camp ennemi ? Vous étiez des espionnes, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez séduit et traîné dans le camp adverse…

Nettie et la troisième sœur apparurent aux côtés de Maria, aussi brusquement que si elles avaient toujours été là.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Nettie d'une voix où je perçus des accents d'inquiétude.

-Il n'a pas la réaction habituelle, ajouta la troisième sœur, qui semblait encore plus inquiète. Il… il me fait peur. Je ne crois pas que nous aurons le maîtriser comme les autres… Nous devrions peut-être le tuer avant qu'il ne devienne dangereux… ce n'est pas normal…

-Allons, Lucy, dit Maria, allons, ne nous emballons pas. Je crois qu'il réagit ainsi à cause de son… don.

-Oh !

Les trois sœurs me regardèrent avec curiosité, penchées vers moi. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais toujours allongé. Je voulus me redresser, mais avant même que j'eusse décidé de m'appuyer sur mes bras pour me relever, j'étais déjà debout.

-Comment…

-Un des avantages physiques que nous avons, les vampires, déclara Maria. Tu verras, il y en a beaucoup d'autres.

Je me rendis compte que les trois sœurs avaient reculé de quelques pas quand je m'étais relevé. Comme si elles avaient peur… En fait, oui, elles avaient peur, je le savais. Je le _sentais_. Distinctement. Aussi clairement que si j'avais été à leur place. Lucy était la plus terrifiée des trois, elle laissait la peur l'envahir complètement, et je compris que si son corps le lui avait permis, elle se serait mise à trembler violemment. Nettie était également effrayée, mais sa peur était d'une autre nature : ce n'était pas la peur panique de sa sœur, c'était plutôt une peur de l'inconnu qui se mêlait à la curiosité. Maria, elle, ne laissait pas la peur prendre le dessus sur sa volonté : elle était déterminée. A faire quoi, je ne pouvais je savoir. Je ne lisais pas dans les pensées, juste dans les émotions, pensais-je, avant de secouer la tête devant une idée aussi saugrenue.

-Jasper.

Je ne répondis pas. Le flot d'informations qui arrivaient à mon cerveau était bien trop rapide, je ne pouvais tout ingurgiter.

-Jasper, tu n'es plus humain. Tu es un vampire.

Un _vampire_.

Un mythe ! Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Il devait nécessairement s'agir d'une blague.

-Tu es incomparablement rapide et fort. Tu n'as pas besoin de respirer. Tes sens sont beaucoup plus développés, tu vois tout, tu sens tout, tu entends tout. Tu es beau, le plus beau des prédateurs.

Le plafond d'étoiles. Le regarder, il m'apaisait. Ce spectacle était magnifique. Ne pas penser aux paroles de Maria. Oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

-Maria, que se passe-t-il ? chuchota la voix inquiète de Lucy.

Elle avait beau se trouver à des mètres de moi, j'avais perçu son chuchotement aussi bien que si elle avait parlé à voix haute dans le creux de mon oreille.

-Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas comme les autres ? S'il reste aussi… civilisé… on n'en tirera rien. Ne vaut-il mieux pas…

-Je le dresserai, répliqua Maria d'un ton sans réplique. Il nous sera plus précieux que tous les autres, je le sens.

Mes yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le plafond d'étoiles. J'avais l'intention de les compter, une par une, afin d'occulter les paroles des trois sœurs – afin d'occulter, surtout, la peur panique de Lucy qui commençait à me contaminer, le désir que je sentais émaner de Nettie aussi clairement que si elle avait hurlé qu'elle me voulait, et surtout l'émotion particulière de Maria, qui ressentait un mélange d'exultation et d'espoir intense : un sentiment qui me concernait. Elle attendait beaucoup de moi, et je n'étais pas sûr de savoir ce que c'était.

-Hum.

A mon raclement de gorge, les trois sœurs se tournèrent vers moi.

-Eh bien, dis-je, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mesdemoiselles, je vais devoir vous quitter. Je dois me rendre à Galveston pour servir mon pays.

J'esquissai un mouvement pour faire demi-tour, mais je fus stoppé immédiatement. Et ce n'était pas par l'étreinte de Nettie et Lucy qui s'étaient jetées sur moi pour m'empêcher de partir, mais par le rire de Maria, son adorable petit rire d'oiseau, et par son émotion : une joie intense. Elle s'amusait beaucoup, et sa confiance en soi me cloua sur place.

-Allons, allons, mon petit Jasper. Tu n'y penses même pas. Ces bêtises humaines ne te concernent plus, désormais. Maintenant, tu es avec nous. Tu es à nous, ajouta-t-elle après un petit silence, et sa voix s'était très légèrement modifiée, pour laisser place à une menace à peine perceptible.

Complètement désorienté, je la fixais. Elle planta ses grands yeux dans les miens, me sourit de nouveau, et je me sentis fondre par tant de beauté. Je lui rendis timidement son sourire, et sa réaction, un ravissement d'une intensité indicible, me frappa de plein fouet. Elle était _heureuse_ que je lui sourisse.

-Alors… alors… vous êtes sérieuses ? Je suis vraiment un… _vampire_ ? demandai-je en baissant la voix sur le dernier mot, comme si j'avais honte de le prononcer.

-Oui, répondit gravement Maria.

-Pourtant… pourtant, je ne me sens pas différent… je veux dire, les changements physiques mis à part, je…

Je cherchai mes mots, désorienté.

-Je ne crois pas avoir été changé. Au fond de moi. Je suis toujours Jasper. Avec plus de forces et des sens plus développés…

-Je comprends, dit Maria. Cela est étrange…

Les paroles de Lucy, que j'avais entendues sans les écouter, me revinrent en mémoire.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal ? Comment étais-je supposé réagir ?

-Eh bien…

Maria hésitait.

-Eh bien, disons que quand nous transformons les humains… quand ils se réveillent… changés… ils sont presque comme des animaux. Ils se jettent sur le premier venu, ils ont soif de se battre, ils ont soif de sang, on ne peut les contrôler qu'avec difficulté. Toi, justement, tu sembles très… humain.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un mal, répliquai-je.

Les trois sœurs échangèrent un regard. Dommage que je ne puisse lire dans leurs pensées…

-Non bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Maria. Au moins, nous ne serons pas obligées de nous battre contre toi pour t'empêcher de nous tuer.

Elle me sourit de nouveau, le cœur empli de tendresse – c'était l'émotion qui se rapprochait le plus de son étrange état d'esprit, que je ne savais définir – et de nouveau, je me sentis fondre.

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'il se nourrisse, murmura Nettie à Maria. Nous verrons bien comment il réagira…

-Oui, répondit sa sœur dans un murmure, sans détacher son regard de mes yeux. Oui, nourrissons-le.

Nettie s'approcha alors de moi en un bond, me saisit la main et voulut me tirer, me détachant ainsi du regard de Maria. Ma réaction fut immédiate : un grognement sourd sortit de ma gorge alors que je me jetais sur Nettie ; je la projetai à terre et sautai sur elle, prêt à lui arracher la tête, mais Maria nous rejoignis et posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule. Je me calmai aussitôt. Allongé sous moi, Nettie poussais des petits gémissements apeurés, mais je n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir qu'elle était prise d'une frayeur incontrôlable. Maria pressa mon épaule et je me relevai aussitôt. La scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Nettie se releva, se plaça derrière sa sœur, le visage fermé, la terreur encore peinte sur son visage d'ange.

-Allons, Nettie, il fallait bien s'y attendre. Malgré son air civilisé, il reste un nouveau-né…

Les paroles de Maria n'étaient qu'un brouillard incompréhensible car je me concentrais uniquement sur son émotion de l'instant : elle exultait, comme si elle venait de trouver la solution à un problème épineux. Malgré mon brusque accès de violence envers Nettie, je me sentais totalement apaisé : si Maria contrôlait la situation, alors tout allait bien. Tant que Maria était avec moi, tout irait bien. Forcément.


	2. Chapter 2

Je le sentis bien avant de savoir qu'il était là, bien avant même de savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Son odeur parvint à mes narines alors que nous nous trouvions encore à des mètres de lui – un arôme délicieux, une fragrance enivrante ; et vint la soif. A sentir cette odeur exquise, je me rendis compte de ma gorge desséchée, brûlante, avide, et les paroles de Nettie me revinrent en mémoire, car une fois encore je l'avais entendue sans l'écouter : il fallait me nourrir. J'étais totalement d'accord. La distance qui me séparait de mon repas était infime, au regard de mes incroyables capacités physiques, et pourtant, malgré ma soif intense, je n'avais pas envie de me dépêcher. J'appréciais cette marche guidée par le fumet délicieux, j'aimais ce désir qui précédait la satisfaction – et brusquement, je compris pourquoi : cela me rappelait mon enfance, lorsque je rentrais de l'école, et que les odeurs du repas préparé par ma mère me guidaient sur le chemin de la maison.

_Maman…_

Brusquement, un sentiment de douleur atroce me perça la poitrine avec une telle force que je m'arrêtai net, courbé en deux. La souffrance la plus extrême me transperçait de part en part, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais vécu lors de ma transformation : cette douleur était celle d'un cœur qui saigne, qui saigne abondamment. Une telle souffrance était impossible… Et pourtant, je la sentais, je la sentais comme si elle avait été la mienne… mais ce n'était pas _ma_ souffrance… quelques instants plus tôt, je ne sentais rien d'autre que ma soif, ma nostalgie, et l'excitation des trois sœurs, qui marchaient à côté de moi. Et brusquement, cette douleur… Quelqu'un avait mal, très mal, et je le sentais maintenant.

Cela s'arrêta aussi brusquement que cela était venu. Cette souffrance abominable qui me transperçait de toute part s'était évanouie en une seconde. Je me redressai, abasourdi. Maria et ses sœurs me regardaient avec inquiétude.

-Ca va, dis-je. C'est… la soif.

Je perçus le soulagement de Nettie et Lucy, mais Maria était encore inquiète. Ma bouche se tordit en un sourire que je voulus convaincant – je ne voulais pas que Maria crût que j'étais un faible. Heureusement, je ne percevais pas de sentiment de déception venant d'elle. Les apparences – j'avais toujours compté sur les apparences. Les apparences m'avaient permis de grimper dans la hiérarchie militaire en dépit de mon jeune âge, elles m'avaient permis de me draper dans le rôle du petit garçon heureux, de l'adolescent à qui tout sourit – elles m'avaient permis de poser un voile mensonger sur tout le vide de mon existence. Je n'étais pas différent, après ma transformation. Je voulais, de nouveau, paraître _autre_. En l'occurrence, je voulais que Maria me considérât avec respect, je ne voulais pas cesser de sentir l'attention qu'elle me portait, l'espoir qu'elle avait pour moi, et même… le soupçon d'admiration que j'avais cru percevoir dans ses yeux aussi bien que dans son cœur. Je ne comprenais pas d'où me venait cette subite envie – non, ce besoin – de lui plaire. Je voulais juste être avec elle.

-Nous y sommes, Jasper, chuchota Maria à mon oreille. Tu vas pouvoir étancher ta soif.

A ce mot, la soif revint effectivement. Encore plus vive, encore plus douloureuse. Ma gorge brûla intensément, et je ne voulais plus qu'une seule chose : soulager cette soif qui me semblait, pourtant, inextinguible. L'odeur délicieuse était toujours là, elle me parvint à nouveau et me frappa de plein fouet, telle une réponse évidente à ma gorge brûlante.

-Nous t'en avons amené un… pour que ce soit plus facile… déclara Nettie. Et puis, nous ne voulons pas attirer l'attention des humains en lâchant nos nouveau-nés sur eux, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire. Tu les aurais tous massacrés, et s'en aurait été fini de notre discrétion !

Lorsque je le vis, la vérité se mit en place dans mon esprit naïf. Evidemment. Je n'avais même pas essayé de me poser la question – sans doute savais-je que je possédais la déplaisante vérité. L'évidence. Qui ne sait pas de quoi se nourrissent les vampires ?

Elles l'avaient attaché contre un arbre ; effondré sur le sol, uniquement retenu par les cordes qui maintenaient son buste au tronc, il avait la tête baissée et ne bougeait pas. Il ne semblait pas nous avoir entendus arriver. A mesure que je m'approchais, l'odeur se faisait plus exquise, plus enivrante, plus douloureusement attirante. L'odeur de son sang. A cet humain.

Il leva les yeux, qui croisèrent les miens. Ses orbites semblaient vides, sa peau était tendue sur les os de son visage : une tête de mort. Il n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il me vit. Ses yeux glissèrent vers les trois sœurs, et il poussa ce qu'il me sembla être un soupir – la voix était trop rauque, le souffle trop court. Je pouvais distinguer chacun de ses cheveux bruns sur sa tête, chaque poil de sa barbe ; je percevais chacun de ses mouvements, même les plus infimes ; surtout, je percevais chaque battement de son cœur. Je pouvais presque voir le sang affluer dans ses veines, qui ressortaient de ses bras maigres, de ses mains décharnées. La soif était, devant ce spectacle, plus forte que jamais. Ce sang… tout ce sang… cette odeur…

-Qu'attends-tu, Jasper ? me poussa Lucy. Vas-y !

Oui, qu'attendais-je ? J'avais soif. Le sang était là, à ma portée. Il sentait délicieusement bon. Qu'est-ce qui me retenait ?

Je le regardai encore. Lui aussi semblait surpris de mon hésitation, comme s'il avait été mis au courant du sort qu'on lui réservait, et qu'il avait laissé tombé tout espoir, attendant juste que j'en finisse avec lui. Et soudain, cela me frappa. Je ne sentais rien venant de lui – je pouvais sentir la hâte de Nettie et Lucy, le sentiment de détermination mêlée à la patience de Maria, mais de cet humain, rien. Cela signifiait-il que je percevais les émotions des vampires uniquement ? Au fond de moi, très profondément, je connaissais la réponse : si je ne sentais rien, c'était que cet homme était _vide_. L'espoir l'avait totalement abandonné, et avec lui tous les autres sentiments. Il était déjà mort – son esprit, son cœur étaient déjà morts. Il n'était qu'une coquille vide – une coquille de sang dont j'allais bientôt m'abreuver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? grogna Lucy à voix basse en direction de Maria.

Cette dernière me posa une main sur l'épaule, une main qui ne me glaça pas comme lorsque j'étais humain, mais une main chaude, réconfortante, une main amie.

-Vas-y, maintenant, Jasper, me chuchota-t-elle d'une voix caressante. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu peux y arriver.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que… commençai-je, puis ma voix s'éteignit, brisée par cette envie folle qui avait pris possession de moi. J'avais _envie_, terriblement envie de mordre cette gorge, de planter mes dents dans cette tendre chair, de boire le liquide écarlate que je savais être d'un goût divin… Sans y avoir jamais goûté, je le savais, je le sentais. La soif et le propre désir de sang que je sentais émaner des trois sœurs n'y étaient pas totalement étrangers, bien sûr, mais quelque chose au fond de moi, surtout, _savait_ que ce breuvage était le meilleur que ma bouche eût jamais accueilli. Je serrai les poings : il fallait que je le morde, il fallait, je n'allais pas résister une seconde de plus à cette odeur, j'en étais incapable.

_Mors-le !_

Je voulais obéir à cette voix impérieuse qui hurlait dans ma tête, je désirais lui obéir ; l'impatience de trois sœurs ne faisaient qu'accentuer la pression.

_Mors-le ! _

Je regardai l'homme encore une fois – quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ? Vint-cinq, trente ans ? Et sa vie se finissait ici, avec moi… moi… je n'avais que dix-neuf ans, et j'allais décider de mettre un terme à la vie d'un autre homme.

_Mors-le ! Mors-le !_

J'en étais incapable. J'en avais terriblement envie.

_Mors-le ! Mors-le ! Mors-le !_

-Jasper !

La voix douce et impérieuse de Maria résonna à mes oreilles.

-Mors-le ! Maintenant !

Je me jetai sur lui. Au moment où je le saisis par les épaules et où ma bouche s'approcha de sa gorge, sa peur et son désespoir me frappèrent de plein fouet – enfin, il ressentait ! Ses émotions étaient si fortes que je voulus le lâcher, je voulais le laisser partir, lui dire qu'il pouvait aller poursuivre sa vie, mais la voix de Maria, ses ordres, sa voix douce, sa confiance en moi m'empêchèrent de le faire. Il fallait que je le tue. Il le fallait, parce que Maria le voulait. Et parce que je ne pouvais pas résister au goût exquis du liquide chaud qui s'écoulait dans ma bouche… A mesure que je buvais, je sentais une force en moi grandir, inextinguible ; cette force gagnait tout mon être peu à peu, elle durcissait mes muscles, elle irriguait mon cerveau. Mais ce n'était pas cette force grandissante qui rendait la chose délicieuse et irrésistible, c'était l'effet qu'avait le goût du sang sur mon corps : il était si merveilleux qu'il m'électrisait, il m'aimantait complètement à ma victime – jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel plaisir, jamais.

En quelques secondes, j'avais totalement vidé l'homme de son sang. J'avais tout bu. En quelques secondes. Lorsque j'aspirai la dernière goutte et que je dus lâcher le cadavre, je ressentis comme un grand désespoir, une déception immense – celui-là était fini, mais j'en voulais un autre, et je le voulais tout de suite. Il m'en fallait un autre, s'était si bon…

Je me tournai vers les trois sœurs, le souffle court, et leurs réactions me surprirent. La peur – non, la terreur, devrais-je dire – se lisait sur les traits, aussi bien que dans le cœur de Nettie et de Lucy ; Maria, elle, exultait. Un immense sourire peint sur son magnifique visage d'albâtre, elle me regardait comme si elle n'avait jamais vu plus beau spectacle.

Puis mon regard tomba sur le cadavre qui gisait à mes pieds, et je me sentis vaciller intérieurement. Il était atrocement pâle et ratatiné, absolument vidé, comme une vieille peau desséchée – il était mort, et je l'avais tué. Je l'avais tué. J'avais tué un homme. Et j'avais adoré ça.

-Maria, balbutiai-je. Je ne voulais pas… je ne veux pas… comment ai-je pu…

Le sourire de déesse de Maria s'élargit alors qu'une lueur de compassion s'allumait dans ses yeux écarlates. Elle me tendit la main et je la saisis immédiatement, comme un homme qui se noie se serait saisi de la bouée qu'on lui tendait.

-Tout va bien, mon Jasper, dit-elle de sa voix douce, mélodieuse. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Je la regardai dans les yeux, complètement désorienté.

-Mais je… Non… C'était un être humain, et je l'ai tué… comment ai-je pu…

-Allons, mon Jasper, allons… ne te soucie pas de cela. Tu es de l'autre camp, maintenant. Tu ne dois plus considérer les humains comme avant. Maintenant, ils sont juste ta nourriture, et une nourriture exquise, si j'en juge à la vitesse où tu as bu son sang. N'est-ce pas ?

-Exquise, oui… mais…

-Pas de mais. Les humains ne sont plus rien pour toi qu'un bon repas, désormais. Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur notre mission.

-Notre mission ?

Maria et ses sœurs échangèrent un rapide regard, mais ma question ne semblait pas avoir provoqué d'inquiétude particulière chez elles, comme si elles avaient attendu que je la pose. L'attitude de Maria, qui paraissait réfléchir à la meilleure façon de me répondre, confirma cette impression.

-Nous n'avons pas décidé de te créer par hasard.

Silence. J'attendis. Elle n'était pas tendue en me disant cela, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne craignait pas ma réaction.

-Nous t'avons créé, comme nous avons déjà créé James et Girald avant toi, car nous avons besoin de recrues.

Un recrutement. Je me taisais toujours, attendant la suite. Du reste, je préférais me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir – réfléchir m'amènerait à repenser à ce que je venais de faire, et je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée ; je frémis à l'idée des sentiments d'horreur et de culpabilité qui se mêleraient à la folle envie de sang qui ne manquerait pas de prendre possession de moi. La voix de Maria m'empêcha de sombrer dans ces dangereuses pensées.

-Nous cherchons en effet à former une armée.

-Une armée ? Il y a donc une guerre ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

-Une guerre… répondit-elle, songeuse. Pas exactement. Il s'agirait plutôt de… rassembler des forces afin de récupérer ce qui a été perdu.

-Volé, plutôt ! rugit Lucy. N'aie pas peur d'utiliser les vrais mots, Maria.

-Volé, si tu veux, convint cette dernière.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? demandai-je.

-D'un territoire, annonça posément Nettie.

-Mon territoire, ajouta Maria. La terre de Monterrey, ma ville.

Ces derniers mots s'enfoncèrent dans le silence et dans l'obscurité de la nuit tandis que je réfléchissais à ce que ses paroles signifiaient.

-Un territoire… de quoi ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Je sentis la honte me submerger avant même que j'eusse terminé ma phrase – si j'avais encore été humain, nul doute que mon visage se serait empourpré immédiatement – à l'idée de poser une question aussi idiote. Je guettai un sentiment d'impatience, voire de déception de la part de Maria, mais rien ne vint – elle trouvait normal que j'ignorasse une telle chose. Le soulagement m'envahit.

-Un territoire de chasse, expliqua-t-elle.

Comme je ne répondais pas, elle se mit en devoir de m'éclairer.

-Tu as goûté au sang humain ; tu as senti à quel point c'est bon, mais aussi à quel point c'est vital. Le sang humain, c'est notre survie.

Ses mots écorchaient le silence, le mettaient en miette, sans merci. Elle les assénait comme formant une vérité incontestable, mais trop douloureuse pour mes oreilles.

-Tu dois comprendre également que les vampires ne sont pas faits pour vivre ensemble, en groupe : nous sommes des créatures solitaires.

Je regardai Maria et ses deux sœurs, et mon regard dut être éloquent car elle répondit à ma question muette :

-Notre groupe est donc inhabituel, il répond à un besoin. Nous devons nous unir pour récupérer ce qu'on nous a pris, même si pour cela nous devons aller à l'encontre de notre nature.

J'étais surpris. Je comprenais l'idée de créature solitaire en tant que créature qui préférait la solitude à la compagnie, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi Maria disait que le vampire était solitaire par nature, comme s'il devait lutter constamment contre sa volonté lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie d'autres vampires. J'étais moi-même un tout jeune vampire, et je ne ressentais aucunement le besoin d'être seul ; la compagnie de Maria et de ses sœurs ne me déplaisait pas.

Ma confusion dut se lire sur mon visage car Maria, toujours patiente, accepta de m'expliquer.

-Tu n'es pas un vampire comme les autres, Jasper. Malgré ta nouvelle condition, tu es resté très… humain, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu réagis encore comme un humain, parfois. C'est pour cela que tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis. Nous, vampires, nous aimons la solitude, nous ne pouvons vivre que seul ou en couple, car nous éprouvons toujours le désir de nous battre. Si nous restons en groupe, nous nous battons entre nous, nous nous détruisons mutuellement. Les groupes de vampires sont plutôt rares ; ils sont créés soit par des vampires qui possèdent un très grand contrôle d'eux-mêmes, soit par des vampires qui se battent pour une cause qui dépasse leur envie de s'entre-déchirer, comme nous aujourd'hui.

Elle fit une pause.

-Plus une ville, plus un lieu est peuplé par les humains, plus il est prisé par les vampires, car il constitue un garde-manger facile. En effet, nous les vampires ne sommes soumis qu'à une seule règle, invariable et intangible : nous devons rester cachés aux humains. Il faut donc que les disparitions des humains que nous dévorons passent inaperçu, et pour cela, il est plus aisé de travailler sur un territoire peuplé.

-Et que se passe-t-il si un vampire est découvert par les humains ? demandai-je, curieux.

-Il est puni, répondit-elle naturellement. Il existe un… clan de vampires, établi en Italie ; ils se disent _civilisés_, contrairement à nous, ajouta-t-elle avec un reniflement de mépris. Ils sont très nombreux et ils pensent être les garants de la sécurité de tous les nôtres. Ceux sont eux qui font la loi. Si les vampires sont découverts par des humains, ils envoient une délégation et ils tuent tous ceux qui sont concernés, vampires comme humains. Ils s'appellent les Volturi.

Elle fut parcourue par un sentiment de peur intense en prononçant ce nom, et je compris qu'ils étaient de ceux qu'il fallait craindre.

-Les vampires se sont toujours plus ou moins battus pour les meilleurs territoires, continua-t-elle. Jusqu'au jour où un vampire nommé Benito a eu l'idée. Une idée à la fois géniale et désastreuse par ses conséquences : il a eu l'idée de créer une armée de vampires nouveau-nés. Les tout jeunes vampires, contrairement à toi, sont de vrais animaux et sont très difficiles à gérer, mais ils ont quelque chose de précieux : ils ont une force extraordinaire, beaucoup plus grande que celle des vampires plus âgés. Et ils tuent tout ce qui se trouve sur leur passage. C'est pour cela que Benito les a utilisés : il en a créé une armée et les a lancés sur les villes les plus peuplées afin de décimer tous les vampires qui y étaient établis. Il a très bien réussi, jusqu'à ce que les Volturi interviennent.

Elle fit une pause, et j'eus l'impression qu'elle faisait de grandes ellipses dans son récit.

-Je ne décrirai pas le carnage qui a régné, tu n'imagines même pas…

Le sentiment d'horreur qui avait pris possession d'elle suffisait à rendre compte de l'ampleur du désastre, et j'eus soudain pitié d'elle, pris d'une subite envie de la serrer dans mes bras – heureusement, je me retins.

-Ma ville n'a pas été épargnée, continua-elle d'une voix brisée. Nettie, Lucy et moi-même sommes les trois seules survivantes à l'armée de nouveau-nés qui a déboulé il y a presque un an. Nous avons dû fuir, car les Volturi sont vite arrivés pour faire le ménage dans la ville. Quand ils sont partis, il ne restait plus un seul vampire à Monterrey. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas été assez rapides pour revenir – aujourd'hui, un petit clan a pris possession de la ville.

Elle dut s'arrêter, submergée par un désespoir immense, sans fonds. Je pouvais ressentir la plaie béante qui perçait son cœur, qui l'aspirait par son vide, comme un trou noir. Elle avait tout perdu. Je posais une main que je voulais réconfortante sur son bras, lui offrit un sourire plein de compassion. Elle me regarda, et ses yeux reflétaient la douleur intense que je sentais émaner d'elle.

-J'ai perdu mon compagnon, ajouta-t-elle avec difficulté, comme si les mots devaient se frayer un passage sanglant depuis son cœur jusqu'à sa bouche, tranchant et déchirant la chair sur leur passage. Les nouveau-nés de Benito l'ont mis en pièces. Ils ont détruit la seule chose qui mettait du soleil dans l'obscurité éternelle de ma vie.

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, comme si elle devait reprendre sa respiration après avoir été plongée, la tête sous l'eau.

-Je veux reprendre ma ville, dit-elle, et sa voix n'était plus qu'un mince filet que j'aurais pu briser simplement en soufflant dessus.

Sa douleur était trop grande pour elle seule, je voulais en prendre ma part, je voulais la soulager, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, un tout petit peu. Je refusais qu'elle souffre autant, c'était… trop horrible.

-J'ai trouvé Nettie, puis Lucy, qui erraient, sans but, elles aussi. Et nous avons décidé de nous unir pour reprendre Monterrey aux voleurs qui y sont maintenant établis, ces minables qui ont attendu que la ville soit nettoyée par les Volturi pour s'y installer confortablement.

Sa voix, maintenant, était pleine d'une colère à peine contrôlée.

-J'ai donc décidé de créer ma propre armée de nouveau-nés.

Soudain, alors tout le récit de Maria convergeait vers cette vérité criante d'évidence, je compris la raison pour laquelle j'étais ici, avec elles. J'aurais pu être submergé par la colère, à l'idée de n'être pour elles qu'un pion, un vulgaire soldat envoyé combattre pour une cause qui lui était étrangère, mais au contraire, je sentis une joie immense m'envahir : j'allais pourvoir aider Maria, ma Maria qui souffrait tant, j'allais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle !

-Je t'aiderai, déclarai-je d'une voix assurée. Je t'aiderai à récupérer ta ville, je la débarrasserai de tous ces voleurs et je te la rendrai.

Je sentis l'espoir qui s'alluma dans le cœur de Maria – rien d'autre n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir. En revanche, ce fut la surprise qui gouverna la réaction de Nettie et de Lucy, et j'eus subitement l'impression que Maria avait tout prévu, contrairement à elles. Elle avait prévu ma réaction, elle avait su comment je réagirais. Elle me connaissait. Pour la première de ma vie, de ma vie entière, je me sentis proche de quelqu'un, je ressentis le bonheur de savoir que quelqu'un me comprenait, lisait dans mon cœur – quelqu'un était avec moi. Je n'étais plus seul.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

-On devrait peut-être lui présenter les autres, maintenant, suggéra Nettie.

-Penses-tu qu'il soit prêt, Maria ? demanda Lucy.

-Allons, Lucy, répliqua Nettie, tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait de lui. Elle a tout prévu, il est totalement sous son contrôle…

Je vis le sourire de Maria éblouir son sublime visage d'albâtre et illuminer l'écarlate de ses yeux, malgré la dizaine de mètres qui me séparait d'elle – je le vis aussi bien que j'avais entendu la conversation entre les deux sœurs, bien qu'elles se fussent également situées loin de moi et qu'elles eussent pris soin de parler à voix basse. Sous son contrôle… oui, peut-être était-ce le cas, et j'aimais ça, sans l'ombre d'un doute. J'aimais l'idée de lui appartenir, je savais que je ferai tout pour un seul de ses sourires.

-Très bien, allons au camp, décida Maria.

Elle se tourna alors vers moi, et avant qu'elle n'eût pu avoir le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour me demander de venir, j'étais déjà à ses côtés. Nous marchâmes alors vers ce qu'elle avait appelé « le camp ». Je savais qu'elle voulait me faire rencontrer les deux autres nouveau-nés qu'elles avaient créés avant moi, mais je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre. Maria avait parlé d'animaux, de force immense et incontrôlable, et de soif inextinguible, mais j'étais moi-même un « nouveau-né » et j'avais du mal à croire que les autres pussent être à ce point différents de moi…

Le choc fut donc d'autant plus rude lorsque je les vis.

Le premier était immense, tant en taille qu'en largeur – je mesurais moi-même un mètre quatre-vingt cinq et il me dominait d'au moins deux têtes. Son cou était tellement large que je voyais mal comment il pouvait bouger la tête, et ses mains – on eût plutôt dit, d'ailleurs, des pattes d'ours – semblaient en mesure de réduire en poussière le crâne de n'importe lequel d'entre nous d'un simple geste, sans effort. Les pieds profondément plantés dans le sol, les mains sur les hanches, il nous fixait d'un air furieux et je n'aurais pas été surpris de voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines – ou plutôt de ses naseaux, si je m'en remettais à son allure franchement bestiale. Ses yeux petits yeux porcins, rouge sang, étaient profondément enfoncés dans un visage mangé par une barbe fournie, d'un noir de jais. Malgré tout, il se dégageait de lui une beauté étrange, une beauté qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Maria et de ses sœurs, mais qui se distinguait par une animalité attirante, comme une fragrance enivrante qui aurait été mise en forme.

Le second n'aurait pas pu être plus différent, comme si Maria et ses sœurs l'avaient choisi pour sa totale dissemblance physique avec le premier vampire. Il était petit et si menu qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il suffirait de souffler sur lui pour le briser – mais je savais qu'il avait, de même que son compagnon, une force inimaginable. Il avait de longs cheveux fins, plus noirs que l'aile du corbeau, qui lui caressaient le cou et lui tombaient dans les yeux – des yeux extraordinaires, d'un rouge translucide, incandescent, semblable à du liquide. Autant le premier vampire respirait la bestialité et la force brute, autant celui-ci avait l'allure et les traits si fins qu'il ressemblait à une statue de glace, fragile et magnifique. Hypnotique – voilà ce qu'il était.

Les observer, les détailler ne m'avait pris que quelques secondes, et avant que j'y fusse préparé, je fus submergé par leurs émotions. Elles me tombèrent dessus comme la pluie un jour de novembre, sans que je les puisse éviter ; elles me percutèrent de plein fouet, avec une telle force que je sentis dans mon esprit comme une respiration coupée, comme un incendie qui brûlait mes entrailles.

La soif – immense, infinie, perpétuelle, ardente. Elle déchirait leurs gorges, leurs cœurs, leur donnait une folle, une incontrôlable envie de bondir, de déchirer, de déchiqueter … de tuer. Elle dépassait tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, comme un feu infini que l'océan n'aurait peu éteindre, ni même calmer. Elle avait tout pouvoir sur eux, elle avait pris totalement possession d'eux, elle les dominait comme s'ils n'étaient que des pantins. Cette soif semblait sourdre par le moindre pore de leur peau blanche, elle semblait être maîtresse du moindre centimètre carré de leur corps, elle déchirait des poumons qui n'avaient pas besoin d'air, elle faisait battre un cœur qui ne produisait pas de sang, mais qui mourrait d'envie de s'en abreuver, comme une bouche avide ouverte sur un repas ardemment désiré, nécessaire, et pourtant hors d'atteinte. C'était cette soif qui allumait le feu dans leurs prunelles cramoisies, c'était elle qui donnait toute sa bestialité au premier vampire, et sa souffrance glacée au second. Ces deux créatures n'étaient rien d'autre que la soif incarnée – la souffrance incarnée.

Cette soif me saisit par la gorge au moment même où je la sentis chez eux, elle se déversa dans mes veines, elle prit mon esprit entre ses griffes, elle le lacéra de toutes part, traçant les sillons écarlates de la souffrance – j'étouffais ; je sentais à nouveau le goût merveilleux, exquis du sang de l'humain dont je m'étais repu un peu plus tôt, et la folle envie, le désir ardent, incontrôlable, de tuer, de planter mes dents dans la chair, d'aspirer le sang et la vie, se saisirent de moi en un instant, et je tombai sur le sol, comme le souffle coupé, tel un humain qu'on aurait privé d'air – à la différence près que l'on me privait de sang, car je ne pouvais vivre sans lui… non, je ne pouvais vivre sans le sentir se frayer un chemin entre mes dents, caresser ma langue, s'écouler à flots dans ma gorge avide, se répandre dans mon corps, et abreuver mon esprit, ce puits de souffrance…

Puis vint l'envie, folle conséquence, de me jeter sur le premier venu, d'arracher la première tête qui se présenterait à moi, de déchiqueter, de mettre en pièces – mettre en pièces, oui, oui, il fallait que je les brise, que je les étouffe, que je leur donne un peu de ma souffrance, un peu de ma colère, un peu de ma soif – elle était trop grande pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans bouger, à laisser la soif prendre possession de moi et me réduire à un bouillon de douleur ; je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas contenir tout seul cette souffrance, cette soif immensément douloureuse, il fallait que je distraie mon esprit lacéré, mon corps troué des épines de la soif, et pour cela je devais agir, tuer, tuer, tuer un substitut d'humain et ressentir ce soulagement fictif d'avoir gagné le droit de ne plus souffrir.

Avide de ce soulagement, je me tournai vers le premier qui croiserait mon regard ; ce fut Lucy. Je me ruai sur elle, et ma vitesse était si grande qu'un humain n'aurait sans doute vu qu'un éclair blanc qui se déplaçait, mais Lucy, plus âgée, plus expérimentée, ne fit qu'un mouvement pour se dégager de ma trajectoire, et je fonçai sur le vide. J'entendis le grognement furieux qui sortit de ma gorge – il ne me plut pas, ce n'était pas moi ! – mais le désir de tuer était plus fort, il me contrôlait complètement, il dirigeait mon esprit et mes muscles, et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de me détourner, et de me jeter à nouveau sur Lucy qui, je le sentais à travers le puits de souffrance que créait en moi la soif des deux nouveau-nés, était à la fois effrayée et un peu amusée – sans doute ma technique de combat, ultra basique car elle consistait à foncer et à miser sur ma force brute, ne lui apparaissait pas comme très efficace ; et de fait, je ne parvins pas à l'attraper, cette fois non plus.

A la souffrance vint s'ajouter la colère de ne pas parvenir à mon but et, alors que mes grondements se faisaient de plus en plus féroces, de plus en plus menaçants, que je fixais Lucy de mes prunelles au rouge flamboyant, et que je m'apprêtais à lui sauter de lui pour planter mes dents dans son cou, je sentis quelque chose qui me força à m'arrêter net.

Derrière moi, les émotions du premier vampire, le colosse, avaient changé. La soif immense et douloureuse était toujours là, bien sûr, mais elle était comme mise en arrière-plan par un sentiment qui la dépassait – l'envie, précise, de s'attaquer à moi. Mon assaut envers Lucy avait dû déchaîner son propre désir de tuer, et je devais lui sembler une proie tout indiquée. Je détournai donc mon regard de Lucy et me déplaçai subtilement, afin de me placer en position d'attaque, juste dans la trajectoire du colosse. Son désir ardent de se jeter sur moi, sa soif incommensurable s'étaient communiquées à moi, et je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie : le réduire en bouillie, lui arracher les membres, les uns après les autres, le faire souffrir, le faire souffrir afin de réduire un peu ma propre souffrance. Il me semblait que si je tuais ce colosse, je me sentirais un peu mieux, comme si je pouvais me délester de ma rage et de ma souffrance en les plaçant dans le corps sans vie du vampire que j'aurais mis en pièces.

Il se jeta sur moi en premier, et je n'eus pas la même réaction que celle que Lucy avait eue quand je l'avais attaquée : au lieu de me retirer de sa trajectoire, je fonçais droit sur le colosse – lorsque nous nous heurtâmes, le choc fut immense, et le bruit dut résonner à des kilomètres aux alentours. Il était beaucoup plus lourd et beaucoup plus puissant que moi ; aussi fus-je projeté au loin, alors que lui était resté aussi droit qu'un menhir profondément planté dans le sol. Je me relevai en une fraction de seconde, et je fus sur lui avant qu'il n'eût le temps de comprendre mon intention : il était peut-être plus fort, mais j'étais plus rapide. Je fonçai sur lui, j'évitai son bras, qu'il avait lancé pour me saisir, et contournai son corps de géant ; il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, j'étais déjà sur son dos, suspendu à sou cou, et je me tendais vers sa gorge, mes dents n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de sa peau blanche, et je sentais déjà le soulagement qui allait s'écouler dans mes veines lorsque je l'aurais tué. Il ne m'en laissa pourtant pas le temps ; il lança sa main de titan par-dessus son épaule, me saisit par le dos et me jeta au loin. Je roulai sur le sol et me relevai en une demi-seconde, en position d'attaque, près à recommencer. Le colosse me fixait de ses petits yeux, où le rouge était celui de l'hémoglobine, et il me semblait voir dans ses prunelles ses funestes intentions – moi, mon cadavre, me noyant dans la mer de sang qui colorait ses iris. Je ressentais la rage qui avait pris entièrement le contrôle de son esprit, je sentais qu'il n'avait que le désir de m'écraser comme une mouche – et son désir m'était communiqué : il fallait que je le détruise. Je fonçai, visant le flanc ; il tendit la main pour m'attraper, et cette fois je ne fus pas assez rapide. Ses immenses mains s'étaient saisi de moi et, comme si je n'étais qu'une poupée de laine, il me tordit afin de dégager mon cou : il allait me donner le cou fatal, la morsure dans le cou qui allait m'arracher la tête. Je sentais déjà son excitation, son ravissement à l'idée de piétiner mon cadavre, et ma rage redoubla ; je me débattis de toutes mes forces, je plantai mes dents dans sa jambe et il se mit à hurler de douleur, mais il ne me lâcha pas, de même qu'il n'abandonna pas son geste, mais la douleur l'avait affaibli et, alors que je me débattais, il me mordit à l'épaule, et non au cou. La douleur se répandit dans tout mon corps, depuis l'épaule, à une vitesse fulgurante, et je hurlai, je hurlai de souffrance mais surtout de rage, et je le mordis à mon tour, plusieurs fois, à la jambe – il me lâcha enfin, se tordant de douleur sur le sol. Je me rendis compte, cependant, que si la douleur de la morsure était très intense, très aigüe, elle avait néanmoins une durée limitée – une dizaine de seconde après avoir été touché, je ne la sentais déjà plus. Nous nous remîmes tous deux en position de combat, bien décidés à en finir. Il me fixait avec rage, et je m'entendais pousser des grondements qui m'auraient moi-même fait trembler si j'avais encore été humain, bien que j'eusse été un soldat réputé pour mon courage. Je me jetai à nouveau sur le colosse, et plongeai à droite, comme visant sa jambe afin de lui faire perdre l'équilibre ; il ne comprit pas ma feinte, lança ses grosses mains pour m'attraper, mais elles se refermèrent sur le vide, tandis que je profitai de cette occasion : il avait déplacé tout son poids à l'avant pour m'attraper et je n'eus qu'à me glisser derrière lui et le pousser de toutes mes forces. Il tomba avec fracas, face contre terre, poussant un grognement de rage qui fit trembler le sol ; en moins d'une seconde je fus sur son dos, j'attrapai une poignée de cheveux, lui levai la tête et penchai la mienne ; j'ouvris la bouche, mes dents s'approchèrent de son cou ; j'étais prêt à lui donner le cou fatal, à lui arracher la tête. Puis je m'arrêtai.

Je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qui m'avait suspendu dans un geste que j'attendais depuis le début du combat, un geste que je désirais ardemment, qui allait me délester de ma rage, apaiser un peu ma douleur. Ma douleur… elle avait changé. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était ce changement dans la douleur qui m'avait stoppé dans mon geste, et que ce changement était dû à Maria : je ne sentais plus uniquement ma propre souffrance liée à la soif, ni celle, identique, des deux nouveau-nés, je sentais maintenant la propre souffrance de Maria – et elle était différente, elle n'était pas envahissante et destructrice comme la mienne, elle ressemblait plutôt à un vide immense, comme une blessure béante, putréfiée, impossible à refermer.

Je tournai la tête vers elle : elle était debout, immobile, à quelques mètres de nous, et le vent faisait voleter sa robe blanche dans une danse sublime et sophistiquée ; elle nous fixait, un désespoir sans équivoque gravé sur son visage enchanteur. Je voulus lui crier d'arrêter ça tout de suite, d'arrêter cette souffrance et de sourire, que tout allait bien, que j'allais mettre en pièce ce colosse de nouveau-né et qu'ensuite tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, à condition qu'elle arrête ce flot de souffrance que je sentais émaner d'elle.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui crier tout cela, car je sentis autre chose… une autre émotion, mêlée subtilement à la souffrance, presque impossible à déceler, comme si Maria elle-même ne se rendait pas réellement compte de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Puis je mis un nom sur cette émotion presque imperceptible. D'abord je crus me tromper, puis je laissai l'horreur emplir mon cœur quand je compris ce qu'elle impliquait.

De la déception.

Je décevais Maria.

Elle ne voulait pas que je me batte, elle ne voulait pas que je tue ce colosse, elle ne voulait pas que nous nous battions – et tout cela était ma faute, jamais je n'aurais dû laisser les émotions des deux nouveau-nés m'envahir, jamais je n'aurais dû céder à la soif ni à la rage qu'elle créait. Tout était ma faute, et maintenant Maria était déçue – allait-elle me détester ? Je me concentrai sur ses émotions afin de guetter le moindre soupçon de haine à mon égard, mais je ne perçus rien, pour l'instant, en tout cas.

-Maria… murmurai-je. Je suis désolé… je suis désolé…

Elle fut surprise, comme si mon geste lui avait paru inéluctable. Elle se reprit rapidement, néanmoins, et me répondit :

-Jasper, ne le tue pas, s'il te plait. Il peut nous être utile.

Je compris alors d'où venait le désespoir : en nous voyant nous battre, nous entre-déchirer, elle avait commencé à désespérer de réussir un jour son entreprise – comment allait-elle pouvoir créer une armée de nouveau-nés, une armée efficace, si nous nous entretuions déjà alors que nous n'étions que trois ?

Sa déception m'apparaissait ainsi plus claire : elle avait misé beaucoup sur moi, si je m'en remettais à ce qu'elle avait dit à ses sœurs juste avant de me transformer, elle m'avait vu civilisé – donc plus facile à contrôler – et voilà que je me battais avec le premier venu, comme un vrai sauvage, et voilà que je m'apprêtais, moi, sur qui elle avait compté comme un guerrier fidèle et efficace, à tuer un de ses soldats, une recrue qu'elle avait elle-même créée.

Je pris alors la décision qui s'imposait : je lâchai la pression que j'exerçais sur le dos du géant, et le laissai se relever, indemne. Mais lui n'avait absolument pas perçu les subtils changements d'émotions qui s'étaient opérés chez Maria et moi ; il était toujours empli de rage, d'envie de me mettre en pièces. Je l'avais à peine lâché qu'il se releva et voulut se jeter sur moi, mais deux flèches blanches l'en empêchèrent. Lucy et Nettie, sur ordre de Maria, s'étaient lancées sur lui afin de le retenir ; elles le maintenaient chacune par un bras, mais malgré leur force extraordinaire, elles avaient apparemment une grande difficulté à le retenir et semblaient lutter pour ne pas lâcher prise. Le colosse, lui, furieux d'avoir été entravé dans son attaque contre moi, poussa un grondement d'une telle puissance que le sol trembla – si j'avais été humain, nul doute que j'aurais perdu l'équilibre et me serais écroulé.

-James, tonna Maria d'une voix que je ne lui avais encore jamais entendue, et dont j'espérais qu'elle ne se servirait jamais pour s'adresser à moi, arrête cela tout de suite. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'ici, on ne se bat pas sans mon consentement. Tu veux encore que je te prive de nourriture pendant trois jours ?

Le colosse se tut et cessa de se débattre, alors que la rage s'éteignait dans ses yeux. Je perçus la peur – une peur immense, viscérale, douloureuse – qui avait pris possession de lui quand Maria s'était adressée à lui. Lorsqu'elle mentionna la possible privation de nourriture, je le sentis se recroqueviller intérieurement, comme s'il se rappelait un souvenir douloureux qu'il voulait éviter de subir à nouveau.

-Bien, dit Maria d'une voix plus douce. Maintenant que nous sommes tous à peu près civilisés, nous allons pouvoir faire connaissance. Jasper, je te présente James, et voici Girald. James, Girald, voici Jasper, notre nouvelle recrue.

Elle désigna successivement le colosse, qui me regarda d'un air mauvais, puis le second vampire, que j'avais presque oublié. Je me concentrai quelques secondes pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait – je commençais à maîtriser le don qui me permettait de connaître les émotions des autres, et maintenant j'arrivais, manifestement, à décider de qui je voulais percevoir les sentiments, même si je ne pouvais empêcher certaines de me tomber dessus. Je cherchais donc à percevoir les émotions de Girald : je perçus d'abord la soif intarissable et douloureuse, dont j'avais fait l'expérience, puis je distinguai une sorte de contrôle de soi, comme si le vampire luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas laisser la soif prendre le dessus, comme James le faisait, afin de ne pas se transformer en bête sauvage. Il me fixait néanmoins de ses prunelles incandescentes, comme s'il avait voulu me brûler d'un simple regard. Lui aussi mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur moi, afin d'apaiser quelque peu sa rage et sa douleur, mais il parvenait à se maîtriser.

-Girald est parmi nous depuis plus d'une semaine, m'expliqua Maria, et il est parvenu à contrôler sa soif… enfin, la plupart du temps, ajouta-t-elle en lançant au vampire un regard significatif.

Je sentis dans l'esprit de Girald comme un acquiescement : il avait compris le message, ainsi que la menace subtile que Maria avait fait sourdre dans son intonation. C'était donc ainsi qu'elle les gardait sous son contrôle : par la menace, par la punition, par la privation de nourriture. Je songeai que les deux nouveau-nés seraient bientôt suffisamment développés pour aller chercher leur nourriture eux-mêmes – comment Maria comptait-elle, alors, s'en faire respecter ?

-Bien, déclara-t-elle alors. Vous vous êtes tous relativement bien conduit, alors nous allons pouvoir déjeuner.

A ces mots, je fus submergé par l'explosion de joie que je sentis provenir de James, de Girald, et même de Nettie et Lucy. Cette joie se communiqua à moi et je me tournai vers Maria, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'allais manger, à nouveau, j'allais pouvoir goûter à nouveau au breuvage divin.

-Je suis contente de toi, mon Jasper, me dit-elle. Tu as réagi à temps, tu as su ce qu'il fallait faire. Je te laisse donc le meilleur morceau.

Elle tendit le bras et nous montra, au loin, une petite cabane perdue dans les broussailles. Nous y fûmes tous en quelques secondes, et Maria posa la main sur le bois pourri, un sourire d'ange sur ses lèvres vermeilles, puis elle poussa la porte.

Ils étaient six – un pour chacun. Un homme aux cheveux blancs, un couple âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, et trois jeunes d'entre quinze et vingt cinq ans, deux garçons et une fille.

Une famille.

Ils étaient attachés les uns aux autres, mais bien plus que par la corde, ils étaient liés par la peur, une peur animale qui leur tordait les boyaux, qui faisait rouler leurs yeux dans leurs orbites, qui les faisait trembler et claquer des dents. Le plus jeune d'entre eux, un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, avait encore sur son visage les sillons formés par les larmes.

-James, déclara Maria, tu n'as pas su te contrôler aujourd'hui : tu te contenteras donc du vieillard. Nettie, Lucy, les parents. Girald, tu prends le gamin, et moi je prends l'aîné.

En quelques secondes, mes compagnons avaient rejoint les captifs, avaient tranché la corde qui les retenait, et s'étaient emparés chacun de l'humain qui lui était dévolu. J'entendis les gémissements de douleur, j'entendis les grognements de satisfaction, j'entendis le sang s'écouler dans le gosier des vampires. J'avais soif. Je me tournai vers le seul humain qui restait.

La jeune fille.

Elle se tenait au milieu de la cabane, hébétée, et regardait mes compagnons se repaître de sa famille. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que la stupeur, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Maria leva la tête de son repas et me dit :

-Comme je te l'ai dit, mon Jasper, je t'ai laissé le meilleur morceau. Les filles sont plus intuitives que les garçons, son sang te correspondra mieux ; elle est jeune, sensible et belle : elle est faite pour toi. Régale-toi.

Je fixai la jeune fille de mes yeux flamboyants ; elle sembla brûlée par mon regard, car elle se tourna vers moi, et fut saisie d'une peur panique. Elle tenta de s'enfuir, je fus à la porte bien avant elle, lui barrant le passage.

Je mourrais de soif, et la satisfaction de mes compagnons était pour moi un supplice. Au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas tuer cette belle innocente, cela me répugnait. Puis je repensai au goût merveilleux que son sang devait avoir, je repensai à Maria et à ce qu'elle attendait de moi, et je mordis.

Boire tout le sang que contenait son corps ne me prit même pas une minute – pas un seul de mes camarades n'était allé aussi vite. J'avais même fini avant eux.

Quand James se releva, je sentis immédiatement qu'il n'était pas satisfait. Le sang du vieillard n'avait sans doute pas convenu à son corps de géant ; il en redemandait. Mais il y avait autre chose qui commençait à poindre, sous l'insatisfaction… La fureur. Il était furieux. Etait-il furieux contre Maria, qui lui avait donné le plus mauvais morceau ? Je m'apprêtai à me placer devant elle, afin de la protéger s'il décidait de se jeter sur elle, mais je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas contre elle qu'il en avait.

Il me fixait. Moi.

-Toi… grogna-t-il en serrant ses poings de géant. Tu… tu nous voles notre nourriture ! C'est toujours moi qui ai le meilleur morceau. Et maintenant… tu es là, et je récupère les vieillards !

Maria n'avait pas vu la menace venir, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle froisserait son colosse de nouveau-né en me donnant la jeune fille. Maintenant, il allait m'attaquer, il allait me communiquer sa rage, nous allions nous battre ; l'un d'entre-nous mourrait probablement, et le désespoir allait à nouveau envahir Maria. Cet imbécile de géant allait piétiner tous les efforts de ma Maria… Non ! Ce n'était pas possible… Il fallait que je me calme, que je fasse taire la rage que je sentais naître en moi, que je réprime l'envie de tuer que James me communiquait. Je me concentrai, je fermai mon esprit à toutes les émotions extérieures, je me focalisai sur un sentiment de paix, sur une sérénité que je rêvais d'avoir. Je visualisai un champ de roses et un ciel bleu, un soleil éclatant et le vent dans mes cheveux, et je sentis le calme revenir dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur. Je souris, la sérénité berçait mon cœur, je me sentais bien. Je rouvris les yeux, prêt à éviter toute attaque de James jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse, certain que maintenant je ne laisserai plus la rage prendre le dessus.

Ce que je vis alors me stupéfia.

James s'était arrêté net dans son élan ; il se tenait au milieu de la pièce, l'ébahissement gravé sur son visage. Il me regarda, bouche bée, et balbutia :

-Qu'est-ce que tu… comment as-tu…

-James ! s'exclama Maria d'un ton inquiet. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est lui… il… je me sens bien…

Maria me regarda, perplexe, puis tourna son sublime visage vers le vampire, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu te sens bien ? répéta-t-elle. Alors pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

-Je… je ne sais pas… j'étais enragé car ton chouchou avait eu le meilleur morceau, je voulais le détruire, je voulais le déchiqueter, j'étais dans un telle rage… et puis soudain, sans que je pense à rien de spécial, j'ai été pris d'un sentiment de paix… un calme serein m'a envahi… et là… je n'ai plus envie de le tuer… c'est lui qui m'a fait ça, je le sens !

Maria me regarda, ses sourcils s'étaient rapprochés en un angle interrogateur, et la confusion était peinte sur son visage.

-Je… non, bredouillai-je. Je n'ai rien fait. Il s'est calmé tout seul.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je disais cela. Au fond de moi, je sentais que c'était bien moi le responsable, mais j'ignorai totalement comment j'avais fait, et encore moins si je pourrais le refaire. Il ne fallait pas que Maria me crût plus doué que je ne l'étais.

Puis j'imaginai les possibilités… Et si j'étais vraiment capable de modifier les émotions de gens ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Complètement désorienté, je cherchai à m'isoler des autres, d'abord parce que je ne voulais pas risquer de déclencher un nouveau combat, mais surtout parce que je voulais réfléchir à ce qui venait manifestement de se passer, et aux conséquences que cette étrange faculté pourraient avoir, si tant était que j'avais vraiment cette faculté.

J'étais sûr d'une chose : James ne s'était pas calmé tout seul. J'avais senti sa rage, sa jalousie, sa haine, sa volonté de me mettre en pièce – des émotions extrêmes, décuplées par la soif douloureuse, qui empêchait un apaisement autre que dans la violence. Puis j'avais senti son calme parfait, sa quiétude et la douceur de son cœur ; la soif avait été mise en arrière-plan et il n'était resté en lui qu'un sentiment de sérénité, comme une mer calme après une tempête. Entre ces deux émotions, rien du tout, aucune transition. Il était passé de la rage incontrôlable au calme imperturbable en moins d'une demi-seconde. Et, ce qui me donnait encore plus à croire qu'il n'était pas lui-même responsable de ce changement d'humeur, c'était la surprise – ou plutôt, l'ébahissement le plus total – que j'avais perçu chez lui ensuite. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait – comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait implanté en lui une autre émotion, dont il ne voulait pas, mais qui avait tout de même pris le contrôle de son cœur et de ses mouvements.

C'était moi – aucun doute là-dessus. Je m'étais concentré sur mon propre sentiment de calme, et il était tout bonnement impossible que ce fût une coïncidence.

Ainsi, en me concentrant intensément sur un sentiment de calme, j'avais réussi à communiquer ce sentiment à la personne la plus proche de moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il fût nécessaire de vouloir ce sentiment pour moi-même : à mon avis, il suffisait de me focaliser sur un sentiment pour qu'il se propage et qu'il atteigne la personne la plus proche pour l'affecter. Le seul problème était que je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je pouvais m'y prendre pour me concentrer intensément sur une émotion dont je ne voulais pas pour moi-même. Le calme que j'avais communiqué à James, je l'avais, en effet, désiré au-delà de toute autre chose – il avait été poussé par mon envie de ne pas décevoir Maria, par ma volonté de ne pas me battre afin de ne pas causer de dégâts. Comment ressentir à nouveau aussi fort une émotion qui n'était pas motivée par un tel désir ?

Je décidai de tester d'abord un sentiment que je _voulais_. J'avisais Lucy, qui était assise sur le sol, les jambes croisées sous elle ; complètement immobile, elle semblait méditer. Je me concentrai alors sur une émotion qui m'était facile de ressentir : une très forte envie de faire plaisir à Maria. Je me focalisai sur cette envie, l'amplifiai mille fois dans mon cœur, tout en portant une partie de mon attention sur Lucy, toujours immobile sur le sol. Je pensai à tout ce que je voulais pour Maria, je me représentai mentalement son sublime visage et le sourire qui l'illuminerait immanquablement lorsque j'aurais accompli ce qu'elle voulait. Je laissai la joie m'envahir à cette perspective, et cela décupla mon désir de lui faire plaisir.

Je vis alors Lucy lever la tête, comme surprise. Très profondément, je sentis alors émaner d'elle une envie immense, presque incontrôlable, d'être serviable, de faire plaisir. Je n'eus pas le temps de me réjouir de mon succès, car elle se leva d'un bond et fila vers la forêt, si rapide que des yeux humains n'auraient vu qu'une météore blanche trancher l'air. Perplexe, j'attendis qu'elle revînt ; Maria, en effet, n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'endroit où nous nous tenions, Lucy et moi, et cette dernière était partie dans la direction opposée. Je n'avais d'autre choix que celui d'attendre, un peu anxieux – qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'avais-je fait ?

Heureusement, elle ne tarda pas à réapparaître. A ma plus grande surprise, elle portait dans ses bras, tel un mannequin de laine, un cadavre humain. Je laissai échapper un hoquet de surprise. Quelles étaient ses intentions ?

Troublé, je la vis s'éloigner de la direction où se tenait Maria – qui la regardait avec effarement – et s'approcher de Girald, qui lisait au pied d'un des arbres de la clairière. Lucy se pencha vers lui et déposa le cadavre à ses pieds.

-Voilà… dit-elle, embarrassée. C'est pour toi…

Girald ressentit d'abord une immense surprise, puis la joie le saisit et il se jeta sur le corps pour boire son sang, tel un homme affamé à qui on aurait présenté un repas de gourmet.

En une fraction de seconde, Maria fut à leurs côtés.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Lucy ? l'admonesta-t-elle.

-Je… bredouilla Lucy, plus embarrassée que jamais. Je ne sais pas… J'étais là-bas, assise, et tout à coup… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… j'ai eu envie de lui faire plaisir… je savais que ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, c'était manger… alors je suis allée lui chercher de la nourriture… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Girald avait terminé son repas, et il regardait les deux femmes, mi-inquiet mi-amusé.

De mon côté, je venais de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. J'avais communiqué à Lucy mon envie de faire plaisir, mais j'étais incapable de lui transmettre d'autres envies que celles dictées par l'émotion. J'avais eu envie de faire plaisir à Maria, mais j'étais incapable de transmettre le destinataire de l'émotion – je ne pouvais communiquer que l'émotion elle-même. Ainsi l'émotion que j'avais transmise à Lucy s'était-elle tout naturellement portée sur la personne la plus proche d'elle à cet instant – en l'occurrence, Girald.

Après avoir fixé ce dernier avec insistance, comme si elle avait voulu lire dans son esprit pour apprendre s'il avait quelque chose à voir avec l'étrange comportement de Lucy, Maria sembla décider que non et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Je savais qu'elle ne tarderait pas à deviner que j'étais pour quelque chose dans cette histoire. Quelques secondes plus tard, en effet, elle tourna vers moi ses yeux écarlates, l'indécision peinte sur ses traits de déesse. Je décidai de prendre les devants et de ne pas attendre qu'elle m'interrogeât comme un criminel qui serait contraint d'avouer sa faute.

-C'est moi qui suis responsable de cela, Maria, annonçai-je d'une voix posée.

-Comment ? répondit-elle simplement.

-J'en suis capable.

Elle planta ses pupilles de feu dans les miennes et je me sentis vaciller intérieurement sous l'intensité de ce regard.

-Je…

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un mince filet sonore, si fragile que Maria aurait facilement pu le briser avec un autre de ses regards de feu. Je déglutis.

-Quand je me concentre intensément sur une émotion, je crois que je peux la transmettre à la personne la plus proche… comme James, tout à l'heure…

-C'était donc toi.

-Je n'étais pas sûr…

-Pas sûr que c'était toi ?

J'hésitai. Si je disais la vérité, me considérerait-elle comme un faible – comme un inutile ?

-Pas sûr que je pourrai y arriver à nouveau, avouai-je.

-Et tu as réussi à nouveau.

-De toute évidence…

Enfin, un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres et plaça une lueur radieuse dans ses yeux. Depuis le début de notre échange, son visage était resté fermé, immobile, tel une statue de marbre, magnifique et insondable, inaccessible ; ce sourire me soulagea et je me détendis, seulement conscient alors que tout mon corps s'était raidi à l'extrême.

-C'est magnifique, mon Jasper, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix de velours. Tes capacités dépassent de loin tout ce que j'avais imaginé !

Je flottais sur un petit nuage. Le cerveau de Maria s'était remis à travailler à toute vitesse.

-Je crois que ce don est vraiment ce que nous attendions, déclara-t-elle à Lucy et à Nettie qui nous avait rejoints. Il va nous permettre de nous agrandir plus vite et d'éviter les accidents ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir chasser les misérables individus qui se prélassent sur nos terres !

Sa voix était surexcitée ; ses joues avaient pris quelques couleurs et ses yeux, agrandis par l'espoir, étaient plus brillants que jamais, comme un couple de rubis étincelants.

-Jasper, tu vas nous sauver ! s'exclama-t-elle en me souriant, le visage radieux.

Lorsqu'elle me prit dans ses bras, son propre bonheur s'ajouta au mien en une explosion extatique. Puis elle me relâcha aussi vite qu'elle m'avait prise contre elle.

-Je veux vous aider, bredouillai-je.

-C'est magnifique, c'est magnifique, répéta-t-elle. Tu peux même nous aider dès aujourd'hui !

Elle me regardait avec un tel espoir dans ses yeux brillants… son sourire… il était si radieux… Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Elle avait une telle confiance en moi… et si je la décevais ?

-Il y a un camp de vampires, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres d'ici, dit-elle, la voix rendue précipitée par l'enthousiasme. Je ne sais pas exactement combien ils sont, mais je sais qu'ils ne sont que de passage, ils vont bientôt repartir. Je les ai rencontrés il y a deux semaines, et… ils sont comme nous, ils cherchent à monter un armée de nouveau-nés. Et… ils en on un… il s'appelle Maynard. Il est… doué, lui aussi. Il maîtrise le feu, il peut en créer sur demande.

Elle fit une pause, me regarda.

-Je le veux.

Je ne voulais pas comprendre. C'était impossible qu'elle me demandât une telle chose. J'en étais incapable.

Comme je ne disais rien, elle ajouta :

-Jasper, je veux que tu te rendes dans ce camp de vampires. Tu vas leur faire croire qu'ils ont très envie d'être gentils avec toi. Et tu vas persuader ce Maynard de venir avec toi, tu vas le ramener ici.

Je regardai Maria droit dans les yeux, essayant de ne pas laisser ma frayeur transparaître, mais juste de lui faire comprendre que je ne pensais pas en être capable. Elle me rendit un regard pétillant accompagné d'un immense sourire.

-Il te suffira de te laisser guider par ton odeur pour trouver ce camp, ajouta-t-elle. Pour localiser Maynard, en revanche, il faudra que tu trouves un stratagème…

Son visage disait clairement « et ne t'avise pas de te tromper de nouveau-né ».

Pétrifié, je gardai le silence. Elle ne comprenait pas… elle ne savait pas que j'étais incapable de faire ce qu'elle me demandait.

Mais il était hors de question de le lui dire – que penserait-elle, sinon ? Que j'étais un froussard ? Un incapable ? Un inutile ? Il était hors de question qu'elle pensât cela de moi. Et puis, si Maria désirait tant ce nouveau-né, j'allais tout faire pour le lui ramener. Il le fallait.

-Bien, articulai-je. Je pars immédiatement.

Je fus surpris de l'assurance que je percevais dans ma propre voix, puis je me souvins que, déjà lorsque j'étais humain, j'avais toujours eu cette capacité à donner une apparence qui divergeait énormément de ce que j'étais en réalité.

-Attends, m'arrêta Maria. Je pense que tu devrais te nourrir encore avant de partir. Juste au cas où.

J'acquiesçai ; Nettie avait déjà filé vers la forêt, anticipant l'ordre de Maria. Elle revint quelques minutes après, les bras chargés d'un autre cadavre humain. Je décidai de ne pas me poser la question de savoir où elles trouvaient leur « nourriture ».

Je me ruai sur le corps, et j'eus fini en quelques secondes.

-Parfait, se réjouit Maria, parfait. Je crois que tu peux te mettre en route. Evite les humains, surtout…

Je levai un sourcil, mais j'avais compris : elle ne pensait pas que je fusse capable de garder mon calme et ma retenue au milieu d'un troupeau d'humains – en revanche, alors que ma renaissance ne datait que d'à peine deux jours, elle me croyait capable de me jeter dans un nid de vampires pour leur voler leur soldat le plus précieux. Je commençai à me demander si l'espoir fou et la colère envers ceux qui lui avaient volé ses terres ne troublaient pas son jugement, puis je secouai la tête comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées : Maria était bien plus intelligente et expérimentée que moi, et elle savait nécessairement ce qu'elle faisait. Je n'avais qu'à obéir et à ramener ce Maynard – pourvu qu'elle m'offre son estime et un de ses sourires.

Ma décision était prise : pas question de la décevoir. Je la fixai et lui dit :

-Je te le ramènerai.

Puis je filai vers la forêt. J'avais eu le temps, depuis ma renaissance, de m'habituer à ma nouvelle vélocité et à mon agilité extraordinaire, mais c'était la première fois que je courais sur une grande distance et je fus époustouflé par la facilité avec laquelle j'avalais les kilomètres, sans jamais montrer un seul signe de fatigue ; de même, je n'hésitais jamais sur la direction à prendre, guidé par un odorat infaillible, qui éloignait ma trajectoire des villes et qui me rapprochait toujours plus de ce camp de vampires.

J'y fus à la tombée de la nuit. Je restai à distance raisonnable tout d'abord, afin de pouvoir les observer à loisir et de trouver un moyen de distinguer Maynard de ses congénères.

A première vue, ils étaient une douzaine : un couple de vampires expérimentés et le reste en nouveau-nés. Je vis tout de suite que cette armée n'avait rien à voir avec celle que créait Maria : si celle-ci triait ses soldats sur le volet, choisissant les plus forts, les plus redoutables ou les plus doués, il était évident qu'ici chaque nouveau-né avait été créé par un total hasard. Aucun d'entre eux, en effet, n'était spécialement fort ou vif ; ils s'égaillaient dans une clairière semblable à la nôtre, tels une meute hétéroclite – il y avait autant de mâles que de femelles, et j'en distinguai quelques uns qui devaient avoir, en âge humain, plus de quarante ans – je vis même une minuscule créature qui ne devait pas dépasser les quinze ans. Il était évident que ce couple de vampires avait choisi de créer le plus de soldats possible, sans regarder leur capacité à combattre.

Il me fut donc d'autant plus facile de repérer Maynard. Un seul vampire, en effet, n'était pas isolé des autres, il était entouré du couple fondateur, et je vis un petit tas de cadavres à ses pieds. Il ne fallut qu'un seul regard pour comprendre que les deux vampires tenaient particulièrement à ce nouveau-né, puisqu'ils lui fournissaient sa nourriture – ils devaient vouloir éviter qu'il ne se mêle aux autres nouveau-nés, pour empêcher qu'il ne se fasse tuer dans un combat. Si ces deux là tenaient tant à ce nouveau-né, c'est qu'il avait de la valeur – aucun doute, c'était Maynard.

Je choisis néanmoins d'attendre afin de vérifier mon hypothèse – pas question, en effet, de me tromper de cible par précipitation.

J'attendis donc – combien de temps, je ne sus le dire – jusqu'à ce que Maynard montrât un signe qui pût me permettre de l'identifier. Au bout d'un moment, le mâle expérimenté lui désigna le tas de cadavres qui grossissait d'heures en heures, et celui que je pensais être Maynard y tourna un regard las – et les corps s'embrasèrent. En quelques secondes, le feu avait pris des proportions immenses, les flammes s'élevaient vers le ciel avec vigueur et toute la clairière fut éclairée d'une telle lumière qu'on eût pu croire qu'il faisait jour.

J'avais eu ma confirmation, ce nouveau-né était bien le Maynard de Maria. Je mis donc ma stratégie au point : j'allais sortir à découvert, aller vers ces vampires et leur dire que je voulais me joindre à eux ; je leur ferais ressentir une grande affection pour moi et, quand ils ne s'occuperaient plus de moi, je convaincrais Maynard de me suivre – puis nous filerions aussi vite que possible.

Je savais ce que ce plan avait de dangereux, et je savais que tout reposait sur ma capacité à jouer avec les émotions de ces vampires. Je n'étais toujours pas sûr d'en être capable, mais il le fallait. Pour Maria.

Je me dévoilai donc. Je sortis de ma cachette, m'avançai vers leur camp, fis un pas dans leur clairière. Puis je m'arrêtai, guettant leur réaction, me concentrant sur ce que j'allais devoir faire.

Ce fut le plus jeune des nouveau-né qui s'aperçut le premier de ma présence ; proche de moi, il leva brusquement la tête quand j'entrai dans la clairière puis poussa un feulement menaçant. Rapidement, je me concentrai avec intensité sur un sentiment de puissante affection, et je vis son jeune et magnifique visage changer d'aspect ; d'abord surpris, il me regarda ensuite avec bienveillance et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres charnues. Il m'approcha et s'exclama :

-Bonjour, ami ! Que veux-tu ?

C'est alors que tout dérapa. Son exclamation avait brisé le silence qui régnait sur la clairière et avait attiré l'attention de tous les vampires présents ; ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, l'air mauvais. Le mâle expérimenté ne fit qu'un bond pour nous rejoindre. Il poussa un grognement menaçant et hurla à ses congénères :

-Un espion !

-Non… bredouillai-je. Je ne suis pas un…

Mais je ne pus terminer ma phrase : tous les vampires s'étaient rassemblés en cercle autour de moi et me vrillaient de regards assassins, dans un concert de grognements, comme s'ils n'attendaient que le signal de leurs chefs pour se jeter sur moi.

Ce qui était le cas.

Je me concentrai alors sur une très forte envie de dormir, sentiment qui serait certainement beaucoup plus efficace que l'affection. Malheureusement, en me concentrant ainsi, j'avais du mal à ne pas laisser la léthargie me gagner aussi. Je parvins néanmoins à lutter, et je vis deux nouveau-né, qui étaient les plus proches de moi, s'écrouler sur le sol, endormis. Le chef me lança un regard meurtrier, mais je percevais également une terreur et une parcelle de curiosité à mon égard.

Il lança le signal.

Tous les vampires se ruèrent sur moi et, en une fraction de seconde, je fus submergé. Je me concentrais de toutes mes forces sur le plus puissant sentiment de léthargie que je pouvais, mais je ne parvenais pas à le communiquer à toutes les créatures en même temps… Je tentai de les affecter les uns après les autres, mais leurs attaques incessantes m'empêchaient de me concentrer sur l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Ils m'avaient plaqué au sol et me mordaient à tous les endroits que leurs dents pouvaient trouver ; la douleur devint vite incommensurable, et je me rendis compte avec effarement que le hurlement lugubre que j'entendais se répercuter dans toute la forêt était le mien…

-Il faut lui arracher la tête et les membres, entendis-je, puis brûler les morceaux…

Je me débattis de toutes mes forces, mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux.

J'allais mourir. Je venais juste de renaître, et voilà que je me faisais tuer par les miens… J'allais manquer à ma promesse… j'avais échoué… j'avais failli à la mission que Maria m'avait confiée… Maria…

-Je suis là, mon Jasper !

Je devais déjà être mort, puisque j'entendais sa voix… Elle était si belle, si mélodieuse…

Mais ces accents hystériques que je percevais dans cette voix… cette nouvelle vague de panique que je sentais émaner de mes agresseurs…

Je rouvris les yeux. Mes assaillants m'avaient relâché, se battant maintenant avec d'autres vampires. Le venin se répandait encore dans mes veines mais, à travers l'écran de douleur, je parvins à distinguer James qui envoya deux nouveau-nés à l'autre bout de la clairière d'un seul balancement de son énorme bras.

James ?

Que faisait-il ici ?

La douleur commençait à s'estomper, je voyais déjà plus clair. Je voyais Girald, Lucy, Nettie… et…

-Maria ! hurlai-je.

Elle se battait avec la femelle expérimentée et, si j'en croyais la minuscule expérience de combat que je possédais, elle était en train de perdre. Je pouvais l'aider. Je devais l'aider !

Je me concentrai de nouveau sur l'envie de dormir et tentai de la projeter vers l'assaillante de mon adulée ; soudain, la combattante se figea, et s'écroula sur le sol. Maria, d'abord stupéfaite, se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un sourire de remerciement.

-On se replie ! hurla-t-elle ensuite.

En effet, nous avions beau être des soldats plus habiles, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux – mes faux sommeils, s'ils avaient le mérite de neutraliser les adversaires, n'étaient que momentanés, le bruit du combat réveillant les vampires quelques secondes après. Je savais, en outre, que je ne parviendrai pas à me concentrer sur un sentiment de calme suffisamment puissant pour stopper ce troupeau furieux. D'autant plus que Maynard tentait inlassablement de nous incendier, et qu'il fallait que nous fussions sans cesse sur nos gardes pour éviter ses boules de feu.

La seule solution était la fuite.

Nous courûmes comme des dératés. Je n'osai pas projeter des émotions sur les quelques vampires qui nous poursuivaient, de peur d'affecter mes compagnons ; je me contentai de courir le plus vite possible, essayant de ne pas penser à mon corps endolori et d'ignorer le hurlement que j'avais poussé tout à l'heure et qui retentissait encore à mes oreilles.

Nous ne cessâmes pas de courir, même lorsque nous sentîmes que nos poursuivants s'étaient lassés et avaient fait demi-tour. Nous cavalâmes jusqu'à notre clairière, n'échangeant pas un seul mot.

Enfin, nous étions parvenus à destination. Je me tournai immédiatement vers Maria.

-Comment… pourquoi…

-Jasper, je suis tellement désolée…

Il était inutile de le dire, je ressentais sa culpabilité aussi bien que s'il s'était agi de ma propre émotion.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû t'envoyer là-bas… C'était de la folie… j'aurais dû me douter…

Sa peine me déchirait le cœur. Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrai et chuchotai :

-Tout va bien… tu es venue me sauver… tout va bien.

Tout allait bien. Maria venait de me prouver à quel point elle tenait à moi. Je ne pouvais être plus heureux…


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapitre 5-

Je devais attendre que Maria se calme avant de lui poser toutes les questions qui affluaient vers mon esprit toujours embrumé. Je ressentais encore la peur qui l'avait saisie – une peur panique, étouffante, paralysante ; les maigres relents de cette peur qui émanaient d'elle étaient encore si puissants qu'elle ne parvenait ni à parler, ni à cesser de me fixer de ses immenses yeux écarlates. Une culpabilité écrasante venait s'ajouter à la peur et rendait son regard déchirant. Je détournai les yeux ; il était déjà assez difficile de sentir ses émotions, inutile de me faire souffrir plus encore en me plongeant dans l'abysse de douleur que m'offrait son regard.

En attendant qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même, je me forçai à me concentrer sur mes questions pour ne pas livrer mon esprit aux émotions douloureuses qui menaçaient de le dévorer. J'avais failli mourir. J'avais souffert le martyr sous les dents de tous ces nouveau-nés. Je n'avais pas su me servir de mon don. J'avais échoué. J'avais déçu Maria…

Non. Il fallait que je me concentre sur autre chose. Je voulus envelopper Maria d'une vague de calme relaxant, mais j'étais bien trop affaibli pour faire autre chose que m'écrouler sur le sol. A cette pensée, je me rendis compte que la moindre parcelle de mon corps hurlait de douleur ; mes yeux se fermèrent et je fus tenté de laisser mes jambes se dérober sous moi. Mais pas devant Maria ; elle était déjà suffisamment déçue de moi sans que je lui montre encore plus à quel point j'étais faible.

Je devais être fort. Je le _devais_.

-Maria, tonnai-je d'une voix que je voulais ferme et puissante.

Je constatai avec satisfaction que je savais toujours moduler ma voix à mon gré. L'interpelée leva les yeux vers moi, surprise par mon intonation.

-Ne laissons pas nos émotions prendre le dessus sur notre raison. Parlons de ce qui vient de se passer, poursuivis-je sur le même ton.

Maria cligna des yeux, surprise. Je n'avais jamais employé ces accents de commandement devant elle ; je me rendis compte que, de même que lorsque j'étais humain, commander me donnait la sensation d'être quelqu'un d'autre, un homme fort et déterminé, et non pas le petit garçon effrayé et vide que je savais être en réalité.

-Je me suis laissée emporter, commença-t-elle d'une voix quelque peu chevrotante. Quand j'ai compris à quel point ton don allait pouvoir nous être utile, je me suis laissée emporter par l'espoir et l'enthousiasme… Depuis que j'avais rencontré ces vampires, je brûlais d'envie d'avoir ce Maynard comme soldat, alors… Je n'ai pas réfléchi. C'était inconsidéré de t'ordonner d'aller là-bas. Je suis désolée.

Sa dernière phrase avait été murmurée, et je pouvais sentir la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre elle-même.

-Alors… tu n'es pas déçue de moi ? murmurai-je à mon tour.

Elle me fixa intensément, et tout ce qui émanait d'elle et de son regard était la culpabilité et le désir de revenir en arrière, d'effacer son erreur.

-Quand tu es parti, poursuivit-elle, il m'a fallu un certain temps et l'aide de mes sœurs pour me rendre compte de ce que j'avais fait.

Elle fit une pause. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et sa colère était tellement intense que je demandais comment les autres faisaient pour ne pas en être touchés.

-J'espérais qu'il n'était pas trop tard… que tu ne t'étais pas jeté tout de suite dans le nid… que tu avais attendu… Nous avons couru le plus vite que nous pouvions…

-Vous êtes arrivés à temps, dis-je simplement.

Pas question de lui dire les souffrances que j'avais endurées avant leur arrivée.

-Juste à temps, chuchota-t-elle. Tout juste…

-Et nous sommes tous sains et saufs, m'exclamai-je d'une voix que je voulais claironnante.

Je me tournai vers mes quatre autres sauveurs et leur dit avec ferveur :

-Merci beaucoup.

James grogna – il était évident qu'il n'avait agi que sur ordre de Maria, et contre sa propre volonté – et les autres se contentèrent d'hocher la tête dans ma direction. Girald était impassible et ressentait… comme de l'ennui. Nettie et Lucy étaient soulagées que cela se fût bien terminé.

-Je vais réparer mon erreur, dit soudain Maria, derrière moi.

Je me retournai, surpris. Comment pouvait-elle réparer ce qui venait de se passer ?

Elle me fixa, me sourit et dit :

-Je vais t'entraîner. A maîtriser tes capacités. Je vais t'aider.

M'aider ? Elle voulait _m'aider_ ? Alors que j'avais manqué à la seule et unique mission qu'elle m'avait confiée ? Alors que je venais de montrer que j'étais indigne de cette capacité qui m'avait été donnée ? Alors que je venais de prouver que j'étais faible et indigne de sa confiance ? Elle voulait _m'aider_ malgré tout ?

J'avais dû afficher clairement ma stupéfaction, car un sourire découvrit ses dents blanches et elle lança d'un ton caressant :

-Mon Jasper, je t'interdis de penser que tu es responsable de cet échec. Tu as seulement trois jours, et tu as déjà fait bien plus que je n'aurais seulement pu l'espérer. Nous allons nous entraîner, et bientôt tu seras le meilleur soldat qui ait foulé ce sol depuis des décennies…

Son cœur, dans lequel la colère et la culpabilité s'étaient effacées devant l'espoir et un enthousiasme nouveau, confortait ses paroles – mon plaisir, ainsi, en fut décuplé, car si ses paroles étaient des caresses qui pansaient mon cœur endolori par l'échec, sa sincérité plaçait en moi une parcelle d'espoir et de joie intouchables.

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? demandai-je, et je ne pus empêcher ma voix de prendre des accents joyeux.

-Nous allons tous te servir de cobayes, répondit-elle simplement.

J'entendis Nettie étouffer une exclamation et Lucy grommela :

-Il n'a pas attendu ton autorisation pour m'utiliser, _moi_, comme cobaye.

-Maria, attend, s'écria Nettie, James ne sera jamais d'accord…

Les deux nouveau-nés étaient à quelques mètres de nous, occupés par le repas que Maria leur avait fourni comme récompense.

-Ils m'obéiront, répondit Maria, toujours aussi calmement.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi :

-Tu vas d'abord faire un essai basique : je vais appeler James, il viendra, furieux comme d'habitude, et tu le calmeras. Tu l'as déjà fait, c'est juste pour voir si tu y arrives sur commande…

J'acquiesçai : pour l'instant, c'était facile.

Maria appela James d'une voix claquante comme un fouet, et celui-ci se retourna, nous fixant de ses yeux brûlants, le rouge dans les prunelles rendu encore plus vif par l'hémoglobine qu'il venait d'ingérer. Puis il vint vers nous ; en quelques secondes il était à côté de moi, et je pus sentir que sa colère, bien que toujours présente, s'était légèrement estompée grâce au repas qu'il venait de prendre. Je commençai donc par me concentrer sur un sentiment de colère – ce n'était pas difficile, j'étais toujours furieux contre moi-même de n'avoir pas réussi à ramener Maynard. Je vis les yeux de James changer en même temps que son visage : le regard se fit plus dur, les traits se tordirent en un rictus de colère, et il poussa un grognement menaçant, tous les muscles bandés – en position de combat, prêt à bondir. Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de me sauter dessus, je me concentrai sur une grande sérénité et, aussitôt, il se calma. Son corps se détendit, ainsi que son visage, et son geste fut stoppé net.

-Qu'est-ce que… s'exclama-t-il.

Il comprit vite, et me fixa, l'air mauvais malgré le calme que je lui avais imposé.

-Jasper et moi faisons quelques essais, déclara Maria. Nous allons tous l'aider dans cette tâche et coopérer.

-Pas question de jouer les cobayes pendant que Monsieur le Pédant fait ses petites expériences ! grogna James.

J'eus alors une idée. Tout comme je l'avais fait sur Lucy plus tôt dans la journée, je me concentrai sur l'envie de faire plaisir, essayant de communiquer ce sentiment à l'énorme nouveau-né. J'avais conscience que cette émotion était plus complexe que la joie, le calme ou la colère, et je voulais voir si les effets étaient utilisables. J'observai donc James très attentivement, et je le vis changer d'expression : son air mauvais se mua en une moue sympathique. Mon cœur fit un bond : cela fonctionnait-il ? Hélas, une grande confusion se peignit ensuite sur son visage translucide, ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur chacun de nous et il s'immobilisa ; je ressentais à quel point il était perdu, confus – il ne savait pas quoi faire. Je l'enveloppai dans un calme serein pour faire cesser cette confusion. Je savais pourquoi cela n'avait pas fonctionné : nous étions trop nombreux autour de lui, et il n'avait pas su quoi faire pour nous faire plaisir à tous en même temps. Les émotions complexes étaient donc à bannir quand l'individu visé n'était pas isolé. Je notai cette information dans un coin de mon esprit et me tournai vers Maria.

-Que testons-nous, maintenant ?

-Tu arrives très bien, manifestement, à utiliser ta capacité sur un individu isolé… Je pense que le plus important maintenant, c'est de travailler sur un groupe.

-Très bien, dis-je, conscient que ça allait être difficile. Je suis prêt.

-Nous allons d'abord commencer par deux individus. Nettie ?

La blonde aux traits angéliques vint se poster près de Maria.

-Concentre-toi, Jasper, m'intima celle-ci. Choisis une émotion et essaie de nous la communiquer à toutes les deux. Ne nous dis pas ce que c'est, pour pas que nous soyons influencées.

J'acquiesçai et fis quelques pas en arrière pour avoir les deux jeunes filles dans mon champ de vision. Je décidai qu'un sentiment de joie était tout à fait indiqué ici, d'une part parce que c'était une émotion que je pouvais ressentir facilement après les mots doux de Maria, et d'autre part parce que je répugnais à infliger à cette dernière une émotion négative.

Je me concentrai d'abord sur ce qu'elles ressentaient – il me semblait en effet plus logique d'avoir une base émotionnelle pour débuter. Je ris mentalement après avoir pensé cela : voilà que je me mettais à employer un jargon technique, maintenant !

Les deux magnifiques créatures que j'avais en face de moi me regardaient, patientes. Je repris mon sérieux et me concentrai : Maria ressentait de l'enthousiasme et Nettie… je fus surpris. J'avais déjà oublié la première fois où j'avais perçu les émotions des trois sœurs ; Nettie, l'ange blond, ressentait la même chose qu'alors – une attirance, un désir. Pour moi. Je la regardai plus attentivement – mon attention, d'ordinaire, allait toujours à Maria – et je vis que son regard, de même que son cœur, étaient appréciateurs : elle me jugeait, elle appréciait ce qu'elle voyait, et elle me voulait.

-Jasper ? demanda Maria de sa voix douce, musicale. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, m'empressai-je de répondre. Je me prépare.

J'étais tellement surpris par ce que je venais d'apprendre que je mis quelques secondes pour être suffisamment concentré sur ce que je devais faire. Un sentiment de joie. Penser à Maria et à son sourire ; passer et repasser encore dans ma tête les mots qu'elle m'avait offerts ; sa sincérité, sa culpabilité qui prouvaient qu'elle tenait à moi, bien plus que je ne l'avais jamais espéré. Ses yeux étincelants – deux rubis qu'elle plantait dans mon cœur chaque fois qu'elle me regardait, la minuscule fossette que creusait le sourire dans sa joue, sa joie quand je faisais ce qu'elle attendait de moi, son espoir.

J'avais fermé les yeux ; lorsque je les rouvris, je vis le plus beau des spectacles – Maria qui irradiait littéralement, une véritable aura de joie l'entourait et l'enveloppait ; elle semblait presque flotter dans les airs, portée par un nuage de bonheur. J'entendais son cœur chanter, et son sourire, immense, illuminait son visage, lui donnait des couleurs que sa condition immortelle ne lui permettait jamais. Cela avait marché au-delà de toute espérance – Maria n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

Quant à Nettie… le désir était toujours là, plus fort encore à mesure qu'elle me regardait m'enivrer de ma propre allégresse. Mais elle ne ressentait pas le sentiment de joie que j'avais essayé de communiquer à toutes les deux, cela n'avait eu d'effet que sur Maria.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

-Jasper, alors ? s'enquit ma déesse.

-Cela n'a fonctionné que sur toi, avouai-je.

-Réessayons, décida-t-elle aussitôt.

Je me concentrai de nouveau, essayant cette fois de ne pas trop penser à Maria, de peur que cela affecte les destinataires de l'émotion. La joie prit cette fois les deux sœurs, mais elle était de très faible intensité. Je soupirai.

-Je n'y arriverai jamais, c'est peine perdue…

-Je t'interdis de penser ça ! s'exclama Maria. On continue. Je sais que ça va fonctionner.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir fait des dizaines d'essais avant d'obtenir le résultat escompté. J'étais épuisé, mais Maria était tellement enthousiasmée par mon succès que je n'osai pas demander une pause. L'espace d'un instant, je fus tenté de lui envoyer une vague de fatigue pour qu'elle propose elle-même de faire une pause, mais je rejetai immédiatement cette idée. Pas question de faire de ma déesse un pantin. Je continuerais, quelque soit mon état de fatigue.

Au bout de quelques heures, j'étais capable d'envoyer n'importe quelle émotion sur les deux sœurs, aussi complexe ou subtile que fût cette émotion. J'étais épuisé, éprouvé ; il m'avait été particulièrement difficile de faire ressentir de la peine et de la colère à ma déesse ; en revanche, j'avais été un peu amusé de la regarder éprouver de la jalousie : elle avait en effet jeté un regard mauvais à sa coéquipière et avait tenté de l'attaquer, comme si elle aussi avait pu ressentir le désir, toujours plus pressant, que Nettie nourrissait à mon égard.

Seuls la joie et l'espoir de Maria, qui était de plus en plus enthousiaste au fur et à mesure que je progressais, me permettaient de tenir. Ce travail émotionnel était épuisant, douloureux. Maria ne consentait aucune pause. Et il était hors de question de lui montrer ma faiblesse.

Nous nous entraînâmes pendant plusieurs jours. Mon corps ne ressentait nulle fatigue, au contraire de mon esprit, encore trop humain, qui me hurlait de faire cesser cette épreuve. Maria ne me permit pas de me nourrir. Je tentai, encore et encore, de maîtriser ce don que je commençais à maudire. Il m'avait été donné sans que je ne demandasse rien : il aurait dû être donné à plus fort que moi, à quelqu'un sur qui Maria aurait pu compter, car j'étais bien trop faible pour ne pas la décevoir.

Je cessai de compter les couchers de soleil ; je m'efforçai d'oublier le feu de ma gorge qui réclamait son dû. Je fixai mon regard sur Maria, guettant chacun de ses sourires, lesquels me redonnaient toujours l'énergie que je croyais ne plus avoir. Je fis subir à mes compagnons toutes les émotions dont ils ne voulaient pas, je dus moi-même subir leur colère, leur impatience, leur fatigue et leur soif, qui se rajoutaient à mes propres désirs.

L'épreuve, malgré tout, avait du bon : je parvenais en effet à lancer les émotions de manière plus mécanique, sans devoir me concentrer trop intensément. Le plus difficile fut de parvenir à gérer tout un groupe : Maria augmenta le nombre de mes cobayes progressivement, et je mis plusieurs jours avant d'être capable d'envoyer une vague d'émotions sur mes cinq compagnons sans que cela me demandât une concentration surhumaine.

Le prix à payer pour cette réussite était élevé. Chaque émotion ressentie était une aiguille enfoncée profondément dans mon crâne, chaque sentiment, même ressenti de loin, déchirait mon cœur empli trop généreusement : il était saturé, il vomissait la douleur à mesure qu'il assimilait l'émotion. L'effort que je fournissais pour envelopper mes compagnons du sentiment désiré mettait mon esprit à la torture : il vrillait mes tympans comme si je l'avais hurlé ; des doigts vicieux semblaient fouiller mon crâne pour en extraire la moindre parcelle d'émotion, infailliblement, insensiblement, inlassablement.

Enfin, enfin, Maria fit cesser l'entraînement. Je me jetai avec une soif désespérée sur le repas qu'elle me fit apporter et, lorsque la soif fut un peu calmée, je cherchai un endroit pour m'isoler – je n'étais plus capable de rien ressentir, il fallait que je m'éloigne de mes compagnons, il fallait que je ressente le vide, le vide, toute émotion était douloureuse, comme une aiguille qu'on enfonçait dans mon crâne, une aiguille de trop.

Il fallait que je protège mon esprit de tout sentiment extérieur. Et intérieur.

Ne plus ressentir.

Oublier l'émotion. Le concept même d'émotion.

Faire le vide.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pour ceux/celles qui suivent ma fic : un grand pardon pour le retard immense... je ne suis pas très rapide en règle générale, mais là... un mois de février bien chargé, et donc une fic un peu mise de côté ! Mais voici enfin le chapitre 6 où l'on voit Jasper soumis au côté obscur de la force^^**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux/celles qui me lisent**

**Merci aussi pour les reviews... qui me font un plaisir immense !**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapitre 6

La haine était facile.

Un havre de repos pour mon esprit endolori.

Un bouclier, assez fort pour me préserver des émotions.

Une amie fidèle.

L'entraînement était terminé. Il m'avait fallu des mois pour acquérir la maîtrise parfaite de mes capacités. J'étais désormais maître des émotions d'autrui. Le manipulateur suprême. Maria m'avait aussi entraîné au combat. J'avais tué James. Et bien d'autres. Qu'elle remplaçait au fur et à mesure que je les éliminais, et avec le sourire.

Son sourire. Il était la seule lumière que mon cœur acceptât de recevoir. Il réchauffait les sentiments enfouis, condamnés à la nuit éternelle. Il allumait la haine, complice dévastatrice. Le cœur de Maria était consumé par la haine de ceux qui lui avaient pris sa terre et son compagnon. Sa haine était ma meilleure amie, ma seule alliée. Elle était reposante.

D'épreuve, l'entraînement était devenu routine. Manipuler l'esprit d'autrui, routine. Acculer l'adversaire dans son propre cerveau, routine. Sentir sa peur, la mettre à profit, bondir comme l'éclair. Le tuer. Routine.

Cœur mécanique. Ne pas ressentir était efficace : tout sauf subir une nouvelle fois l'attaque des aiguilles perverses. Le vide s'était empli de haine, la haine qui brûlait Maria : elle était mienne, et c'était bien ainsi. J'étais un parfait soldat.

Je n'étais pas sorti de notre clairière, notre camp, depuis des mois, depuis le début de mon entraînement. Nettie et Lucy se chargeaient du ravitaillement, et Maria ne me quittait jamais, ne me laissait jamais. Enfin, elle sembla considérer que mon entraînement était achevé, que j'étais prêt.

-Je vais te donner ta première mission, me dit-elle.

Ni elle ni moi n'avions jamais reparlé de la mission avortée qui m'avait amené à frôler la mort. De mon échec.

J'attendis les ordres. Je n'étais même pas impatient à l'idée de faire mes preuves pour la première fois. J'attendis les ordres.

-Des humains viennent de s'installer, à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici, à l'orée du bois. Une troupe de gitans.

Allait-elle me donner, comme première mission, la charge du ravitaillement ?

-Tu vas les trouver, les sonder, et m'amener l'humain que tu jugeras le plus prometteur. J'en ferai notre soldat.

-Je peux me charger de la transformation, dis-je.

Ce n'était même pas une façon de prouver ma maturité. Je savais que j'en étais capable, et je jugeais plus simple d'effectuer le travail moi-même.

-Bien, se contenta de répondre Maria.

-Ainsi, ajoutai-je, nous allons nous consacrer, dorénavant, au rassemblement de notre armée ?

Depuis que j'étais parmi eux, en effet, Maria n'avait créé de nouveau-nés uniquement pour que je m'entraîne ; elle les avait choisis par hasard, sachant que je finirais par les tuer tous.

-Oui, répondit-elle. J'estime que tu es prêt, nous allons pouvoir monter notre armée et reprendre ma terre. A partir de maintenant, nous ne créerons que des soldats triés sur le volet.

Son cœur s'était empli d'espoir ; je le sentais, mais je le repoussais. Je m'interdisais de faire miens les sentiments d'autrui. C'était plus aisé que je n'aurais pu le croire.

-Bien, annonçai-je. Quand dois-je partir ?

-Dès que tu seras prêt, susurra-t-elle.

-Alors je pars immédiatement.

-Formidable ! pépia-t-elle, un sourire radieux flottant sur ses lèvres vermeilles.

Un cadeau que j'acceptai facilement. C'était tout ce qui me restait.

Je partis.

Trouver la trace du camp de gitans fut aisé. Je sentis leur odeur à des dizaines de kilomètres. Je me hâtai de les rejoindre : je n'avais aucune raison de prendre mon temps. Je ne savourai pas ma liberté nouvellement retrouvée. Je ne pris pas la peine d'admirer un paysage qui n'était pas la clairière dans laquelle j'étais enfermé depuis des mois. Je ne m'arrêtai pas pour humer les odeurs toutes nouvelles qui s'offraient à moi. J'étais un lion adulte que l'on avait sorti de sa cage pour la première fois, et sur qui le goût de la savane, nouveau et enchanteur, n'exerçait aucune attirance. Je ne me laissai pas distraire. J'étais un bon soldat. Le parfait soldat. J'allais rassembler l'armée de Maria, je la commanderais, et nous reprendrions nos terres. Je n'étais plus que le bras droit de Maria – un bras droit, une chose utile et efficace, dépourvue de sensibilité. Voilà ce que j'étais – ce qu'il fallait que je fusse. Je savais quel prix je devrais payer si je ne respectais pas ce crédo. Un prix trop élevé, beaucoup trop élevé.

Les gitans n'étaient pas très nombreux : une vingtaine tout au plus, en ignorant la ribambelle d'enfants. Le crépuscule nuageux était mon allié : je savais comment procéder. J'avais confiance en moi.

Rapidement, je déchirai ma chemise par endroits, je fis quelques trous dans mon pantalon de toile blanc, puis j'ôtai mes chaussures, que je cachai sous un fourré. Enfin, je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

Puis je pénétrai dans le camp gitan.

Ce fut une minuscule fillette qui me vit le premier. Cette scène me rappela soudainement ma première mission – mon échec – mais je chassai bien vite cette image de mon esprit. Je ne commettrai plus d'erreur, cette fois.

La fillette me regarda fixement, ses grands yeux noirs brillant avec fièvre. Je pus lire sur son visage la pitié qui souleva son cœur, et ses yeux s'agrandirent encore à la vue de ma fantomatique beauté. Je savais être irrésistible pour les humains. Même cette fillette y était sensible.

Elle s'approcha rapidement de moi en poussant une exclamation, mais stoppa sa course alors qu'elle était presque arrivée à mon niveau. Elle fit brusquement demi-tour et se dirigea en courant vers une roulotte vert pâle qui bordait l'extrémité du camp. Elle y entra puis en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, accompagnée d'une femme que je supposai être sa mère. La fillette me montra du doigt et, lorsqu'elle me vit, la femme plaqua ses mains sur son visage, étouffant un cri, puis marcha rapidement dans ma direction. Toute cette agitation avait alerté les habitants du camp, qui s'étaient tous tournés vers moi. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre.

La scène sembla se figer quelques instants, puis tous reprirent leurs esprits. Les femmes se mirent à crier – l'une d'elle murmura même « C'est un ange… » avant de s'effondrer, évanouie, sur le sol.

Quelques hommes s'approchèrent prudemment de moi, l'air méfiant malgré la pitié que je sentais en leur cœur. Je savais que j'avais déjà gagné la partie.

_Sourire. Un sourire triste, comme celui d'un enfant apeuré. _

_Trembler. Les humains tremblent lorsqu'ils ont froid._

_Des coups d'œil inquiets dans toutes les directions, comme le font les petits animaux terrifiés et sans défense._

_Apparaître faible, en détresse, pitoyable._

-Ai… aidez-moi… murmurai-je d'une voix que je rendis faible et chevrotante – brisée comme celle d'un humain qui n'a pas mangé depuis des jours.

_Belle imitation_, me félicitai-je intérieurement.

Une femme rejoignit les trois hommes qui s'étaient portés vers moi. Je comptai mentalement les secondes et, au bon moment, je plaçai suffisamment de poids dans mon corps pour le faire tomber lourdement – tel un corps humain, si grossier, si pesant ; je m'effondrai dans ses bras.

-Aidez-moi à le porter à la roulotte ! s'exclama-t-elle, affolée.

Les prétendants à cette tâche furent si nombreux que quelques uns se mirent même à se battre pour me toucher, moi qu'ils croyaient être un ange tombé du ciel.

Quelle ironie.

Je souris mentalement – la tâche n'en serait que plus aisée.

On m'installa sur un tas de couvertures, dans la roulotte vert pâle. Trois femmes se mirent à s'agiter autour de moi ; l'une d'elle commença à plonger un linge dans l'eau pour le passer sur mon visage, qu'elle pensait être brûlant – lorsque sa main entra en contact avec ma peau glacée, elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Je me concentrai : il était capital qu'elle prît cela pour une manifestation de mon état physique – je lui envoyai quelques ondes de pitié, et elle me regarda comme si j'étais un chaton qu'elle venait de soigner de la noyade.

-Pauvre enfant, murmura-t-elle.

-Il faut le nourrir ! s'exclama une autre. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir mangé depuis des jours !

Je grimaçai intérieurement – cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais j'étais un bon soldat, je savais ce que j'avais à faire.

Elles firent rapidement apparaître devant moi un plateau chargé d'un gros morceau de pain, de ce qui ressemblait à du fromage et d'un broc contenant du lait.

Je me jetai sur la nourriture.

Je faillis recracher la première bouchée – comment les humains pouvaient-ils apprécier ce goût immonde ? Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais tenir mon rôle et avoir l'air de me régaler. Je fis disparaître le contenu du plateau en quelques minutes – une éternité pour moi, mais j'estimais que mes compagnes trouveraient cette durée appropriée. Quand le calvaire fut achevé, je retombai avec lassitude sur les couvertures et marmonnai d'une voix plaintive :

-Merci beaucoup… maintenant, je voudrai dormir…

-Bien sûr, répondirent les femmes avec empressement. Nous reviendrons un peu plus tard.

Enfin, elles partirent : j'allais pouvoir commencer à travailler. Allongé sur ce qui me servait de lit, les yeux clos, l'air endormi, je me mis à écouter attentivement. Je pouvais percevoir le moindre son provenant de ce camp gitan – la moindre parole, chaque aboiement ou grognement des chiens qui mangeaient à l'arrière de la clairière, le plus petit bruissement d'étoffe que produisaient les jupes des femmes lorsqu'elles marchaient.

Je me concentrai impérativement sur les émotions des hommes, car nos soldats ne devaient être que des mâles. Ce que ressentait la plupart était basique : faim, fatigue, désir. Je les passai rapidement en revue, agacé – je n'avais tout de même pas fait tout ce chemin, mis en place toute cette mascarade, pour repartir avec un soldat basique, dont les seuls atouts seraient sa stupidité et ses bras musculeux. Il me fallait de la bonne qualité. Je redoublai d'attention.

Au bout d'un long moment, uniquement ponctué par la venue des femmes qui vérifiaient que je dormais toujours, je perçus quelque chose de différent. Ce fut léger, d'abord. Comme si celui qui ressentait cette émotion refusait de la ressentir. Comme s'il essayait de la rejeter. Je me concentrai. C'était un jeune homme, si j'en croyais l'immaturité de ses émotions, qui entraient en moi comme des diamants bruts. Sauvage – voilà ce qu'il était encore. Et cette émotion… tout en subtilité… encore refoulée, mais je la sentais, moi, je la sentais qui prenait de plus en plus de place en lui, qui rampait vers son cœur fougueux et farouche, qui se frayait un chemin vers lui, grossissant à mesure qu'il essayait de la repousser.

Cette émotion n'aurait pas dû m'interpeler, car elle était des plus basiques – mais ici, dans ce camp gitan, elle prenait une tout autre signification. J'avais écouté le cœur des gitans pendant plus de deux heures, et j'avais compris une chose essentielle : ils étaient tous rangés selon une hiérarchie implicite, non officielle mais gravée en eux comme au fer rouge. Nul n'essayait de la dépasser, nul ne cherchait à prendre une place qui n'était pas la sienne.

Une ambition. Voilà le sentiment que ce jeune mâle essayait de repousser en lui. Le sentiment qu'il valait quelque chose, qu'il valait plus que ce que sa place dans la hiérarchie signifiait. Une colère – ne pas être reconnu pour ce qu'il valait.

Je souris : j'allais pouvoir en faire quelque chose.

Il fallait maintenant que je le trouve. Je poussais un gémissement – imitation parfaite, à mon sens, du bruit que produisaient les humains quand ils se réveillaient ; cela ne manqua pas : les trois femmes se précipitèrent dans la roulette en quelques secondes.

Je m'étais composé un visage plus présentable, comme celui qu'aurait eu un humain qui venait de se reposer et de se nourrir.

-Ah, dit une des trois femmes, tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux. Dormir t'a fait le plus grand bien, on dirait.

-Oui, répondis-je poliment, merci beaucoup. J'aimerais aller me dégourdir les jambes, maintenant…

L'une d'elles sembla ennuyée :

-Je ne suis pas sûre que…

Je lui envoyai immédiatement une vague de confiance, et l'expression de son visage changea radicalement.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr mon garçon, vas-y… dit-elle.

Je sautai gracieusement de ma couche et sortit de la roulotte. Il fallait trouver ce garçon. Je fis mine de marcher distraitement, tout en me concentrant avec intensité. L'émotion du garçon prenait de plus en plus de place en lui : j'arrivais à la distinguer de mieux en mieux. Je marchai au hasard, espérant m'approcher de lui afin de reconnaître son cœur.

Enfin, je le trouvai. Un peu à l'écart du rassemblement de roulottes, il était assis, seul, dans l'herbe et regardait jouer les chiens. Son cœur pur, farouche et sauvage, ne me trompait pas : c'était bien lui. Le visage fermé, il semblait plongé profondément dans le cours de ses pensées ; je le savais en train de lutter contre son ambition et sa colère. Il n'avait pas dix-sept ans.

Il leva la tête, surpris, quand il s'aperçut que j'étais à ses côtés. Il planta ses yeux noirs dans les miens, sembla me jauger puis demanda, tout de go :

-Etes-vous vraiment un ange tombé du ciel, comme ils le disent tous ?

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, et je sentis son cœur frémir de plaisir – le plaisir de sentir qu'on s'intéressait à lui, qu'on le reconnaissait, qu'on le sortait du lot.

-Je ne suis pas tombé du ciel, répondis-je, mais tu peux considérer que je suis une sorte d'ange.

-Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il immédiatement.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi être venu ici, dans ce camp ?

Je pouvais sentir qu'il brûlait d'envie d'ajouter « pourquoi me parler à moi ? ».

-Je suis venu pour toi, déclarai-je d'un ton que je rendis volontairement solennel.

-Pour moi ?

Son regard s'était éclairé alors que son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine. Plein d'espoir. De reconnaissance. Avide.

-Oui. Je suis venu car je t'ai choisi, toi.

-Moi ? Mais… vous ne me connaissez même pas…

-Je te connais. Je lis en toi. Je sais que tu vaux bien plus que tous ceux qui sont ici. Bien plus…

Il ne répondit pas, les yeux agrandis par l'espoir, submergé par une joie incommensurable.

-Je suis venu t'offrir l'immortalité.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour assimiler l'information. La peur et le scepticisme commencèrent à prendre le pas sur la joie : aussitôt, je courus vers les bois avant de revenir vers lui – cela ne m'avait pris qu'une fraction de seconde et, devant ma vitesse fulgurante, je sentis tous ses doutes s'envoler en même temps que son espoir s'amplifiait.

-Que dois-je faire ? s'enquit-il, avide.

-Il te suffit de mourir, déclarai-je.

Et je le plaquai au sol, plantai mes dents dans son cou et lui injectai mon venin. Ce fut plus difficile que je ne le croyais – l'envie de boire son sang me déchirait la gorge ; la douleur était telle qu'on eût dit que j'avais avalé des lames acérées – mais je devais résister, j'étais un bon soldat, je ferai mon travail. J'ôtai ma bouche de sa gorge et, avant qu'il n'eût le temps de pousser son hurlement de douleur, je l'emportai dans les bois. Je courus longtemps, alors que le garçon criait en se débattant de toutes ses forces, mais il aurait aussi bien pu dormir, je n'aurais pas senti la différence.

Lorsque j'atteignis un endroit isolé, au plus profond des bois, je posai ma cargaison sur le sol, et j'attendis. Je savais que le processus pouvait prendre plusieurs jours – de fait, il lui fallut quatre jours entiers pour achever sa transformation. J'attendis patiemment. Lorsqu'il cessa de hurler, je me tins prêt. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever : il avait à peine ouvert les yeux que je sautai sur lui. Instinctivement, il essaya de me repousser, mais j'étais aussi fort que lui et mieux entraîné : il ne me fallut que quelques mouvements pour le placer dans une posture qui lui pouvait devenir fatale. Je poussai un grognement menaçant près de son oreille, puis je grondai :

-Je suis plus fort que toi, je peux te tuer quand je veux. Tu vas m'obéir et répondre à chacun de mes ordres. Bien compris ?

Il essaya de me repousser, une fois de plus, et je resserrai ma prise. J'entendis des os craquer et le nouveau-né couina :

-D'accord, d'accord… je t'obéirai… mais donne-moi à manger, je t'en supplie…

Je le relâchai progressivement, pour être sûr qu'il ne tenterait rien. Il se releva et me fit face, me foudroyant du regard.

-Je m'appelle Jasper, et je serai ton chef. Tu es le soldat Bêta et tu es un vampire. Si tu m'obéis, tu auras à manger et tu survivras. Sinon, tu mourras de faim, ou je te tuerai. Bien compris ?

-Oui, gémit-il. Mais je veux me nourrir…

-Suis-moi.

Je me mis à courir et il me suivit sans discuter ; nous prîmes la direction du camp gitan, où nous arrivâmes rapidement. Je sentis de loin l'agitation et la tristesse de ses habitants : ils avaient abandonné l'espoir de retrouver le garçon disparu. A mesure que nous approchions, je pouvais percevoir la soif de mon compagnon qui grandissait : il sentait l'odeur humaine à des kilomètres, tout comme moi. Sauf qu'il n'avait encore jamais goûté au sang. Et qu'il attendait ça avec une impatience qui frisait l'hystérie. Ce nouveau-né allait tuer son ancienne famille sans même s'en rendre compte.

Je n'en épargnai aucun.

Le soldat Bêta but plus de sang qu'il ne lui était nécessaire.

J'étanchai ma soif ardente. Les corps s'amoncelèrent. Je mis quelques cadavres de côté pour les emporter : ravitaillement pour les miens.

Puis nous rentrâmes. Le tout ne nous avait pas pris dix minutes. Le soldat Bêta me respectait et m'estimait pour le repas orgiaque que je lui avais fourni.

Il fit le bonheur de Maria, s'avérant métamorphe. J'avais fait du bon travail. Maria me récompensa. J'étais son meilleur soldat. C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait.

Je faisais mon travail.

La haine m'y aidait.

Je les haïssais tous. Le monstre que j'étais aussi.

La haine était facile. Reposante. Un havre de repos pour mon esprit endolori. Je lui faisais confiance.


	7. Interlude

**Interlude**

_Tuer._

_Vampires ou humains, ennemis ou pitance – leur sort est le même. _

_Je suis un bourreau. Un exécuteur. J'exécute les ordres et les gens. _

_Tuer._

_ Tuer_

_ tuer _

_Le monde n'a aucune signification pour moi. _

_Je ne suis qu'une créature enfermée dans son propre cerveau. Cerveau éteint, cœur mécanique. _

_Je suis à Maria, je suis son soldat, je suis à elle. Elle est le cerveau. Je suis le bras. _

_Il est tellement simple de les haïr tous. Morts, ayant été haïs, je ne les regrette pas. _

_Tuer est mon devoir. Je suis un bon soldat. Le meilleur de tous._

_Les humains ne sont que des bêtes. Ils ne représentent rien pour moi. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais été humain. Avais-je pu vivre ainsi ? Avais-je pu être une de ces faibles créatures, complètement soumises à leurs émotions ? Cela était impensable. _

_Tuer. _

_Ce n'est que la routine. Tuer n'a rien d'extraordinaire._

_Les haïr._

_Les haïr._

_**LES HAIR !** _

_Mon cœur vide ne peut souffrir autre émotion qu__e la hain__e. _

_ J'aime haïr. _

_C'est si simple. Efficace. Attrayant… _

_Maria aime ma haine, elle est sa précieuse alliée. Elle ne me laisse vivre que pour haïr et tuer. Ce que je fais à la perfection. Je suis un bon soldat._

_Tuer les hommes n'est plus amusant – juste délicieux. _

_Tuer les vampires est plus excitant – je n'ai pas l'impression de tuer les miens. Je ne fais pas partie d'une communauté. Je ne suis pas « des leurs ». Je suis moi. Je suis seul. _

_juste moi et ma haine_

_Je ne tue même pas pour survivre._

_Je ne tue même pas par plaisir._

_Je tue par devoir, par obéissance, par une mécanique obéissance. _

_Je suis un bourreau. Un exécuteur._

_J'exécute les ordres et les gens._


	8. Chapter 7

**Encore merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire, qui l'apprécient et qui laissent des critiques, cela m'encourage vraiment à continuer  
En particulier, un grand merci à PatiBulle pour ses encouragements qui me vont toujours droit au coeur  
Je sais que je suis très très lente à poster les suites, mais il faut dire que la fac, les partiels, les disserts... ce n'est pas simple. Merci de votre patience !**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapitre 7**

Les humains ont le sommeil : les humains ont les rêves. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir un jour rêvé ; je savais, pourtant, indéniablement, que les humains rêvent.

Je savais, maintenant, quel était l'équivalent, pour les vampires, qui ne dorment jamais, du sommeil.

L'habitude.

Les années avaient passé.

Combien ? Il y avait longtemps que j'avais cessé de compter. Mon corps ne pouvait me donner quelque indication quant à la morsure du temps : j'étais toujours un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, fort, et magnifique.

J'avais cessé, même, de faire une différence entre le jour et la nuit. La lune était un soleil pour nous – une amie, moins dangereuse, plus clémente. A la lueur de la lune, nous étions les plus beaux, les plus attirants – funestes, toujours.

Ma vie – mon travail de soldat – m'avait entièrement enveloppé ; enroulé dans ses bras puissants, j'étais ankylosé, paralysé par la mécanique.

Un nourrisson qu'on étouffe dans un linge blanc.

Ce fut un rêve qui me réveilla.

La mécanique m'avait endormi, l'habitude m'avait détaché, la haine m'avait ôté ma conscience, m'avait réduit à un corps exécutant.

Ce rêve me réveilla en sursaut. Un réveil on ne peut plus douloureux.

L'exécutant avait exécuté ce qu'il fallait exécuter : ordres, gens. Sans réfléchir, sans penser. L'habitude avait engourdi ce corps déjà vidé de conscience par la haine et la crainte de la douleur. Les habitudes m'avaient endormi.

Elle me réveilla.

Son visage.

Je ne sais plus ce que j'étais en train de faire, à ce moment précis. Etais-je en train d'inspecter les troupes ? Etais-je en train d'abattre les nouveau-nés qui avaient passé l'âge fatidique d'une année ? Etais-je dans un camp humain, massacrant, recrutant ?

Je ne sais plus.

Mon corps travaillait pour Maria et pour l'amour de l'absence de douleur ; quand je la vis.

Tout à coup, sans crier gare, elle se montra à mon âme. Mon corps s'arrêta.

Il y avait bien des années que je n'avais vu ses traits délicats, purs, angéliques. Ses yeux brillant d'une lueur céleste.

Elle m'avait accompagné toute mon enfance d'humain – comment avais-pu l'oublier ?

Je l'appelais « ma bonne fée ». Elle était constamment avec moi. Son visage était gravé dans mon esprit depuis toujours. Gamin, je lui parlais. C'était à elle que je confiais tous mes soucis, tous mes tracas d'enfant. Ma mère parlait d'elle en l'appelant « ton amie imaginaire ». Je savais qu'elle n'était pas imaginaire : je ne l'avais pas créée, elle avait toujours été là. Avec moi. Pour moi.

C'était son visage que je voyais maintenant. Aussi net, aussi beau que lorsque j'étais humain. Elle n'avait pas changé.

Moi, si.

Elle me regardait, ne disait rien. Ses yeux parlaient suffisamment. Ils n'étaient pas accusateurs, même pas déçus : ils étaient voilés par une tristesse sans nom. Je ressentis cette tristesse au plus profond de moi : elle me transperça avec plus de violence qu'un pieu en plein cœur.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler.

Son regard m'avait réveillé. Sa tristesse m'avait rendu ma conscience.

Et la souffrance.

Quoi que j'eusse été en train de faire à ce moment là, je le cessai immédiatement. La douleur me courba en deux ; je fus pris de nausées – mais, évidemment, je ne pouvais vomir, ce qui était plus douloureux encore. Je devrais garder ma monstruosité en moi, à jamais. La cracher, ici, avec la prise de conscience, aurait été bien trop facile. Bien trop injuste pour toutes les victimes qui avaient péri de ma main.

Ma main exécutante. Mon esprit l'avait abandonnée, l'avait fuie, l'avait laissée suivre la voie de la haine avancée par Maria.

Le réveil était douloureux.

Je me souvenais de tout.

Je n'ignorais pas ce que j'étais : un monstre. Un assassin. Que j'eusse été privé de conscience n'excusait en rien le caractère horrible de mes actes. Ce que j'avais fait.

Ce que j'avais fait.

Ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Mais avais-je eu le choix ? Maria m'avait recruté dans un but bien précis. Je n'aurais pas pu lutter contre elle, je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

_Mais maintenant tu l'as_, chuchota une petite voix, quelque part dans mon esprit.

Oui. Je pouvais choisir de quitter Maria.

De déserter.

De laisser derrière moi tout ce que j'avais jamais connu.

De partir, ainsi, simplement, pour un visage que je ne n'avais jamais vu que dans mon esprit.

Ridicule…

Et pourtant. Maintenant que j'étais réveillé, pouvais-je rester ici, exécutant des ordres dont je sentais fort bien que je ne les approuvais pas ? Qui me révulsaient, même ?

Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine, mais je savais que je n'étais pas un meurtrier. Je savais que je n'avais jamais aimé la violence. Je savais que cette vie n'était pas celle que je voulais.

Je me rappelai la raison pour laquelle j'avais laissé, volontairement, ma conscience s'engourdir et la haine incendier mon cœur. Je me souvins de la douleur intense, perverse, atroce, qui avait suivi mes séances d'entraînement, il y avait des années de cela. Je me souvins m'être promis de ne plus jamais m'exposer à un tel supplice.

La haine engourdissante était la solution de confort, la solution facile – attrayante pour ces raisons.

Ma fée continuait de me fixer. Ses yeux étaient des astres ardents, dont la lueur céleste était dardée sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas prendre la bonne décision.

Quoi qu'il m'en coutât, je devais quitter Maria, ôter mon uniforme de semeur de mort. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de partir.

-J'ai pris ma décision, annonçai-je à ma fée.

Elle me répondit par un sourire éblouissant qui réchauffa mon cœur aride.

-Jasper.

La voix avait claqué, ferme et dure. Le visage de ma fée se dissipa, et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Athan, mon second. Ses pupilles rouge sang plantées dans les miennes, il me foudroyait du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? cracha-t-il.

Athan me haïssait pour ma position privilégiée auprès de Maria – lui aussi avait un don particulièrement utile, et pourtant j'étais toujours le préféré de notre chef. Sa haine me percuta de plein fouet et, de nouveau, je me courbai en deux, cette fois sous la violence de l'impact.

Evidemment. Pendant toutes ces années, j'avais fermé mon cœur à toutes les émotions d'autrui, n'y laissant que la haine apaisante. J'avais fait en sorte d'utiliser mon don de façon détournée, en percevant les émotions des autres sans jamais les laisser pénétrer en moi.

Et je venais de rouvrir mon cœur : voilà qu'il subissait, à nouveau, l'attaque perverse de la douleur fine, aigüe comme une aiguille.

Le choc me laissa pantois. Athan ne comprenait pas ce qui m'arrivait, ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler sa haine envers moi. Il me prit brusquement par le bras et grognant :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais tu vas devoir en répondre devant Maria.

Je me laissai traîner, tel un pantin, vers la maison où vivait Maria. Nous avions repris sa ville, Monterrey, et elle y trônait comme la reine qu'elle était.

Il me semblait être dans un rêve. Les lieux que je traversais m'étaient connus : pourtant, je les découvrais comme pour la première fois. Je rencontrais des gens que je côtoyais depuis des années : ils me semblaient nouveaux. Je découvrais même les parfums, les sons, les couleurs, avec une acuité nouvelle. Comme si j'avais vécu toutes ces années dans une bulle de coton, protectrice et neutralisante tout à la fois.

Ainsi, je redécouvris Maria comme si c'était la première fois que je la voyais. Mon endormissement avait eu un effet inattendu : j'avais perdu tout souvenir du jour de ma transformation, ainsi que de la période qui avait suivi. Je n'en savais que ce que Maria m'avait raconté : elle n'avait jamais vu un nouveau-né aussi sauvage, aussi mortel, autant assoiffé de sang que moi. J'étais né ainsi. J'étais né monstre. Incontrôlable : Maria m'avait conté tous les efforts qu'elle avait dû déployer pour domestiquer ma sauvagerie initiale. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de tout cela : tout c'était effacé. Ma rencontre avec Maria aussi.

Ce fut donc un choc lorsque je la redécouvris. Soudain, elle fut devant moi, se tenant là comme une apparition fantomatique, diaphane, si ténue … Sa chevelure d'un noir de jais offrait un contraste saisissant avec sa peau ivoire, la rendant plus délicate, plus fine encore. Les yeux rubis et la bouche vermeille achevaient de rendre ce visage étonnant de beauté et de majesté. Elle était le contraste personnifié : une apparition, une créature diaphane et éthérée, aussi légère qu'un souffle de vent, ténue comme la dernière note d'une sonate divine… et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas ne pas sentir sa force, son incroyable force, son pouvoir immense, sa volonté de fer ; elle était un roc, un pilier inébranlable, aussi solide qu'immuable.

Telle était Maria, ma créatrice, ma déesse, mon idole.

-Que se passe-t-il, Jasper, mon mignon ? s'enquit-elle de sa voix veloutée, aussi douce que le vent sur un pétale de rose.

J'étais dans une totale incapacité de parler. Athan, lui, avait des choses à dire.

-Je l'ai trouvé, Maria, en train de _flâner_ !

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus de mots pour dire à quel point cette conduite le scandalisait.

-Nous inspections la dernière fournée de nouveau-nés, quand il s'est arrêté, comme ça, sans prévenir, et qu'il s'est mis à regarder dans le vide, sans bouger, sans rien faire ! Je…

-Stop, interrompit Maria. Tu peux partir, Athan.

Il resta sans voix.

-Mais… mais… bredouilla-t-il.

-Pars immédiatement, répéta Maria. Retourne au travail.

Et elle se tourna vers moi. Elle me fixa, ses prunelles enflammées plantées dans les miennes, sondant mon âme, incendiant mon cœur. Je pouvais sentir le lien qui nous unissait : je lui appartenais, j'étais son jouet le plus précieux, auquel elle tenait plus qu'à toute autre chose.

-Jasper, mon Jasper… murmura-t-elle, le cœur empli d'une peur abyssale. Tu ne penses tout de même pas… à nous quitter ?

Elle marqua une pause. S'approcha de moi. Passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, sur mon visage.

-… à _me_ quitter ?

Je ne pouvais plus penser. Mon cerveau avait été débranché. Cette peau si douce. Si soyeuse. Si. Chaude.

-Je… parvins-je à bredouiller.

-Jasper… murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. Que deviendrais-je sans toi ?

Puis elle fit un pas en arrière, me laissant pantelant, hébété. Reprendre mes esprits.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Je ne suis rien sans toi, tout comme tu n'es rien sans moi. Tu resteras. Je ne veux plus en parler, dorénavant.

Elle se détourna, et mon cerveau embrumé envoya l'information : je pouvais disposer. Je sortis. Les nuages, bas et lourds, pesaient sur le ciel comme la voix de Maria pesait sur mon cœur. Je ne pouvais pas partir. Je ne pouvais pas. Elle m'avait envoûté. Enchaîné à elle. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas partir. Tout simplement.

-Jasper ! hurla la voix d'Athan. Tu viens ou quoi ?

Je laissai mes jambes me porter vers cette voix. Je laissai ma bouche proférer de plates excuses.

Je laissai mes dents trancher les gorges des nouveau-nés trop âgés.

Je n'étais plus qu'un zombie, un pantin que Maria contrôlait à distance. C'était ainsi qu'elle me voulait. Sous contrôle. Sa marionnette. Et je n'avais pas la force de m'extirper de ce rôle.

Les jours passaient ; la haine que j'éprouvais envers moi-même me brûlait toujours plus. J'étais zombie, mais j'étais réveillé. J'avais le choix, je n'étais plus endormi. Je n'avais juste pas assez de force, de courage pour faire ce que je savais devoir faire.

Maria avait remplacé Athan, devenu trop instable, consumé par la haine, par Peter.

Peter.

Il était différent des autres. J'avais de l'affection pour lui, alors que je n'éprouvais qu'un mépris et une aversion sans borne pour les autres soldats. Son cœur… il était pur. Il n'était pas souillé par la soif dévorante, comme c'était le cas de tous les autres. Ni par l'envie incessante de tuer, de déchiqueter pour le plaisir – le plaisir de boire, évidemment, mais aussi le plaisir de tuer, pour ceux que Maria avait particulièrement bien dressés.

Peter, lui, faisait son travail parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se dire, tout au fond de lui-même, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ni ce qu'il était.

Je ne lui parlais pas. Je savais pour qui il me prenait : pour un assassin sans cœur, sans scrupules – une bête. La bête que j'avais été durant toutes ces années. Je savais qu'il me détestait pour ça. Je l'acceptais : c'était ma punition. Il haïssait travailler avec moi – mais on ne peut dire non à Maria. Il y était contraint, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de me haïr du plus profond de son cœur – haine que je sentais à chaque instant, qui me vrillait le cœur à chaque seconde. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Je ne pouvais qu'endurer.

Notre travail consistait à maîtriser les nouveau-nés, à les entraîner, à les assoiffer, à les rendre esclaves du sang humain. Notre travail consistait à transformer des innocents en tueurs sans âme.

Une partie de notre travail consistait également à tuer les nôtres : lorsque les nouveau-nés atteignaient l'âge d'un an, ils commençaient à perdre leur sauvagerie – autrement dits, ils devenaient inutiles, pour la plupart. C'était à nous de les éliminer.

Tuer un vampire n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir : il faut le décapiter, et brûler les morceaux. C'était devenu une habitude pour moi ; mes gestes étaient machinaux, mon esprit était ailleurs.

J'étais, les mains dans le sang et l'esprit occupé par les plus sombres pensées, en train de faire mon travail, lorsque je ressentis une émotion que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis des années. Une émotion que j'en étais arrivé à oublier. Une émotion plus puissance que toute autre, qui me transperça de toute part, qui creusa dans mon cœur un trou béant, qui me donna, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, l'envie de pleurer.

Amour.

Je me retournai vivement. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'inquiétude, une peur infinie. Un sentiment d'urgence. Une confusion. Et au milieu de ça, l'amour. Un amour indescriptible – un amour-montagne, profondément ancré, inébranlable, sûr, éternel.

Elle était calme. Paisible. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Elle accueillait la mort avec sérénité. Ses grands yeux rouges fixaient les siens – ils n'étaient pas suppliants. Elle lui pardonnait de la tuer.

Je le vis hésiter. Je le sentis trembler intérieurement. Il ne pouvait faire cela. Tuer celle qu'il aimait.

Urgence.

Faire quelque chose.

Tuer des soldats vampires, dangereux et sans conscience, me m'était plus aussi difficile. Devoir accepter la mort de cette créature, aussi belle que la lumière dans une prairie du matin, qui débordait d'un amour réciproque pour Peter, un cœur-pur, me révoltait. Je n'étais plus un monstre ; je ne voulais plus l'être. Je n'avais peut-être pas assez de force pour quitter Maria, mais je ne pouvais laisser faire une telle chose.

Pour redevenir moi, il me fallait empêcher cette mort.

Je me concentrai. Rapidement, j'instillai dans l'esprit de la femme une féroce envie de vivre. Puis je me tournai vers Peter.

-Partez. Tous les deux. Vite.

Il me regarda, estomaqué. Je sentis sa confusion, son incompréhension.

-Partez tous les deux, répétai-je. Je ne veux pas vous tuer. Allez !

-Peter, s'écria la femme. C'est notre seule chance !

Elle se mit à courir.

-Charlotte ! hurla Peter.

Il tourna son regard vers moi – juste une fraction de seconde, mais j'eus le temps de sentir toute sa reconnaissance, un remerciement sans parole, une gratitude indicible.

Puis il se mit à courir, et j'entendis pendant longtemps encore sa voix qui hurlait :

-Charlotte ! Charlotte !...


End file.
